Hearing Loss is My Gain
by rosepetal96
Summary: Gabriella Montez was born deaf. Her family and friends support her in any and every way possible, and are always there for her. But after Gabriella gets transferred from Medford High to East High in New Mexico, her life gets turned upside down. Will she be able to handle it?
1. About Me

I'm Gabriella. I'm 17 years old. I was born deaf. I had meningitis as a baby after I came out of my Mami. My big brother and little sister both came out completely normal. No birth defects; nothing. I always thought that it was unfair that I was the only one with a problem. But Mami always told me that I'm perfect the way I am. And I've got no choice but to accept that.

I don't go to a deaf school. I've managed around my home school, Medford High, with my interpreter, Al. I sometimes have trouble communicating, but he's always there for me. I also have certain accommodations and special needs that are provided for me by the state. Well, also out of my Mami's wallet. I love all my equipment. My friends think that it's really cool that I have a VI (video interpreter). Honestly, going to a hearing school isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, I went to a hearing elementary and junior high school, and those were pretty bad times. But, I knew that once I was in high school, things would start looking up. And they did.

Obviously, I was teased in elementary and junior high. This was before I had Al. But, in the 8th grade, Mami managed to pay for an interpreter for me. Even being deaf, I still somehow managed to get an Honor Roll certificate. Al had interpreted my whole graduation speech. It's kind of funny because I usually don't do well in front of crowds. But, since I'm not the one doing the speaking, it's a lot easier than just "picturing the audience in their underwear".

Now, let me tell you a little about my family.

My older twin brother, Gabriel, is very protective of me. Especially after he found out I was deaf. Now, I know what you're thinking. How is it that I'm the only deaf one if we're twins? Well, most sets of twins can be very different from each other. Like Gabe and I. Aside from the fact that he's a boy and I'm a girl, there are many differences between us. He's a sports guy, but I love writing (no relation at all). He loves spiders. I can't stand them. The only thing that we have in common is that we both love horror films. I know, weird, right? But, I'm not always a scaredy-cat. Not when it comes to horror movies. I sometimes just like to watch horror movies just to get a little... jump in me. Gabe and I have our ups and downs, but, overall, I love the guy. I protect him, he protects me. Anyone messes with him, they mess with me. Anyone messes with me, they mess with him. And believe me... if someone messes with him because something happened to me... let's just say that his punches... are a one way ticket to the E.R. That's how dangerously protective he is of me.

Now, when it comes to my baby sister, Jamie, Gabe and I practically gang up on anyone who messes with her. Especially if they make her cry. She's in the sixth grade, 12 years old. I'll never forget the first day of school for her. It was typical, but really mean. Kids kept picking on her just because she's the "brainiac". So, what if she's smart? She'll be more successful than the girls that pick on her everyday. Poor girl came home so depressed. Mami marched right down to the school to talk to the principal while Gabe and I comforted Jay. I swear, I'll never forget what she told me after Gabe went to go find the bathroom.

What did I ever to do them?

It broke my heart that she thought that all that bullying was because of her. Even now, she still gets picked on. She always comes to me when she's sad. She calls me her "personal therapist". I always tell her, "You have that mouth to tell me what's wrong; I have these hands to sign and help you." I'm able to read lips so it's a lot easier than to have her struggle with signing to me. Jamie is my "baby", and I would do anything and everything to keep her safe; physically and emotionally. I love her to death. I really don't know what I would do if I lost her.

My Mami - next to Jamie - is my absolute everything. My role model, my other half, she's everything that I wanna be when I'm a mother. I love her so much. Every Mother's Day, or on her or my birthday, she and I would spend all day together. At the mall, movies, wherever.

She's very warm-hearted, and gentle most times. But, if you get her mad... whew, I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes. Mami and I don't fight as much, but when we do, it lasts at least three days. Over really stupid stuff, too. But, every single time, she's always the first one to apologize. I really don't know why. But all in all, my Mom is the best thing that's ever happened to me in this family.

Now, on to a... heavier subject of the family.

My father, Leo Montez.

I don't really remember him, but all I know is that... Mami hasn't seen him for ten years. They divorced when Gabe and I were seven. Jay was only two. I'll never forget that morning. The fight lasted for four hours. It, at first, was them just arguing about the usual stuff. Mami saying that Papi doesn't do anything to help; stuff like that. But, that was the first two hours. The last two hours... were pure _hell_.


	2. That Day

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This chapter is where the signing begins. So, here's a little key. **

**(" ") Signing **

(" ") Speaking

_(" ") Thinking _

**_(" ") Signing and Speaking_**

* * *

It was about 8:30 in the morning. Gabe, Jay and I were all asleep. Until I felt Gabriel shake me awake slightly. I groaned tiredly.

**"What's going on?" **I signed to my twin brother.

"Mom and Dad are yelling; arguing about something, I think," he said, since I was able to read his lips.

**"Really?" **I signed. He nodded.

"Yeah. And I know you can't hear, but from what I can, it's pretty bad."

We both got out of bed quietly. Gabe went over to the staircase, while I went to check on Jamie. I peeked in her room, and once I walked over to her crib, I could tell she was _very _upset. She was squirming and her face was scrunched up as if she were crying. I gently picked her up and patted her back, trying to calm her down. Gabe came into the room.

"It's getting ugly down there," he said. I raised my eyebrows.

**"How... ugly?" **I signed with one free hand.

Gabe grabbed my wrist and brought me toward the staircase. We crouched down and looked closely. Well, _I _looked and Gabe listened and looked. And from what I could see... Mami and Papi were _furious _with each other.

**"Mom's yelling that Pop doesn't do anything to support us or her,"** Gabe signed. I nodded. What I saw at the next moment scared the _shit _out of me.

Mami had slapped Papi. **Hard. **

It seemed to go downhill from there. I read Papi's lips.

"You bitch!" he said. Papi then began choking Mami. That's when Gabe rushed downstairs and tried to pull Papi off of Mami.

"Dad, stop it!" I read from Gabriel's lips as he struggled to pull Papi off of Mami, Mami still struggling for air, from the looks of it. Suddenly, Papi, elbowed Gabriel in the face, forcing Gabe off of him. and onto the ground. Papi stood up, and glared down angrily at Gabriel.

"Stay outta this, you brat!" I read from Papi's lips. I rushed down the stairs with Jamie in my arms, and crouched towards Gabriel.

**"Are you okay?" **I signed.

_**"I'm fine,"**_ he replied, but I had noticed a growing bruise on his right cheek. My mouth went agape and my eyes went wide.

**"****_THAT'S _****not fine!" **I signed, pointing to his bruise. Gabe just shrugged it off, trying his best not to cry in front of me. I glared angrily at Papi and stood up.

**_"Mija, don't,"_**Mami signed to me. I shook my head.

**"No, Mami; he hurt you. He hurt Gabriel. I'm not gonna let him hurt anyone else," **I signed back with my free-hand, still protectively holding Jamie. Before he could make a move, Mami blocked him from me and held me for dear life. I looked up at her.

_**"Leo... I think you should just... leave,"**_ she said.

_Good, _I thought_. At least we'll live in peace._

Papi smiled and his shoulders shook, so I could tell he was laughing, but in a sarcastic way, from the look on his face. "Alright, fine. But, not before I get what I want."

_**"What would that be...?"**_ Mami wondered. Papi looked down at me, Jamie and over to Gabriel.

"My share of time with the kids," he said, smirking. Mami smiled - from the looks of it - sarcastically.

_**"You're not getting ANY time with MY kids,"**_ Mami replied bitterly. _**"You wouldn't know how to support any of them; especially Brie. I mean, when was the last time you devoted ANY minute to learning ASL to help her around?"**_ Papi stayed quiet. Mami smiled sarcastically. _**"Exactly." **_

Papi stood there for a minute, staring angrily at Mami and I. Then, he stormed off upstairs. To pack his stuff, I assume. When he was gone, Mami turned to Gabriel.

_**"Are you alright, mijito?"**_Mami asked Gabe as he dusted off his pants and stood up.

_**"I'm fine, Mom,"**_ he said. Mami shook her head insistently.

_**"Uh-uh, THAT'S not fine,"**_ she scolded, referring to the growing bruise on his cheek.

**"That's what ****_I _****said,"** I signed to Mami. Gabe rolled his eyes. Mami pointed scoldingly at him.

_**"Don't you give me that attitude, young man,"**_ she said warningly.

I was about to sign something when Papi came back down with _two _suitcases; completely full. Mami held Gabriel and I protectively while I still had Jamie in my arms. Papi crouched to my level and caressed my cheek. Inside, I was screaming for him to not touch me. Outside, I was being as calm as possible. Papi kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye, Gabs," he said and smiled. "Love you, kiddo." He looked over to Gabriel. "Take good care of your sisters, okay, buddy?" All of us were silent. Mami nodded towards the door.

_**"I really think you should go now, Leo,"**_ she said sternly.

Papi paused to give us one last look, smiled... then walked right out that door. I breathed a sigh of relief; I literally _was _holding my breath when Papi touched me. Mami hugged Gabriel and I.

**"I'm so glad you're okay,"** Mami signed to me as she hugged me. I smiled softly. She pulled away, and turned towards Gabe.

"Now, you, young man, need some ice for that bruise," Mami said as she brought Gabe towards the kitchen. I went over to her and she stopped.

**_"What is it, honey?"_**Mami signed.

I hesitated for a moment. Then I signed, **"What's gonna happen now...?" **Mami sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder.

**_"I'm going to raise the three of you as best I can on my own,"_**Mami signed and said out loud, as she brought the three of us together into a warm hug. She signed

_**"We'll make it. You'll see." **_


	3. My Life Now

**~ Ten Years Later ~**

So, here I am now. A deaf girl at a hearing high school. With a lot of friends and teachers who support me. Believe or not, I'm the _first _deaf student to _ever _attend Medford High. Obviously, everyone had seen sign language before, but a deaf student attending that school was unheard of. So, there's a good and bad side. I'm allowed to bring my equipment in, but I do get teased from time to time. But that was the same day that Gabriel and I spent everyday together.

* * *

_~ One Year Ago ~_

_I walked through the halls of Medford High, scared _shitless. _Al and Mami were in the office, talking with the principal. Gabriel and I were outside the office, waiting nervously. I was fidgeting with my hands, and Gabe wouldn't stop pacing. _

**_"Guess neither of us can calm down at a time like this, huh?" _**_I signed to my brother._ _He stopped pacing for a second. _

**_"You should already be used to this, Brie," _**_he signed and said to me, calling me by my nickname.._**_ "This is your first year of HIGH SCHOOL, and you're deaf. How do you think you're gonna be treated? Not well, I'll bet." _**_He went back to pacing and I rolled my eyes._

**_"I'm a big girl, bro. I can take care of myself, Besides, I have Al, and they're probably gonna lump us in the same classes, anyway." _**_I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder._**_ "Remember our pact?" _**_I signed. Then, we both signed at the same time._**_ "I protect you; you protect me. NO ONE messes with the Montez Family," _**_We hugged. I smiled and he smiled back. I sighed contently._

**_"Do you stiil think about him?" _**_Gabe signed, referring to Papi, who, by the way, we haven't seen in ten years. _

_I shrugged._**_ "There's not a day that goes by when I don't think about that HORRIBLE fight," _**_I signed, trying to fight back tears as the memory was inching its way into me. Gabriel hugged me tightly then pulled away. _

**_"I got your back," _**_he signed. _

**_"And I got yours," _**_I signed back as we bumped fists. _

_~ End of Flashback ~_

* * *

Gabe and I have been inseparable since then. And that pact is for all three of the Montez kids. Gabe, Jay, and me. I'm _very _passionate about my family. I would give up my life if it meant that they would all be safe. I'll be there for my Mami, Gabriel and Jamie. Through thick and thin. Wherever, whenever they need me. And I know they'll always be there for me.

So, here I am, just on a regular day at school.

I was in study hall, my 2nd period. Al was helping me study, when my friend, Bridget comes up to me.

"Hey, girl," she said and smiled. "What's up?"

I smiled back at her. **"Not much, just... you know... studying," **I signed as Al spoke.

"Haha, real funny, Ms. Einsteinette," she replied as Al interpreted for me.

**"Have you done Ms. Bradford's homework yet?" **I signed, as her eyes bugged out.

"We had homework...?" she asked. I winked at her.

**"Nah, I was just testing you; she doesn't give homework on Fridays, remember?" **I signed, smiling and giggling, as Al smiled, and nudged my shoulder.

**"You're a real trickster, Gabriella," **he signed, and I laughed.

**"Just a little joke between friends; don't take it too seriously, Al," **I signed back as he nodded. I noticed Bridget trying to get my attention.

"Uhh... am I missing something...? What did you both just say?" she asked. We both looked at her.

**"Nothing special," **I signed and winked at Al. He winked back, and I giggled.

"Yeah, sure; leave me hanging," Bridget said sarcastically.

* * *

**~ After 3rd Period (Lunch) ~**

So, it was time for lunch, and Medford High, surprisingly, wasn't like one of those typical movie-like high schools. There weren't any cliques. People just hung out with whoever they wanted. I have several friends, and I hang with them everyday, as well as Gabriel.

Al was in the teacher's lounge having lunch there. I tell him I don't mind him being there. I have Gabe to interpret for me. It's really funny because I even taught Gabe words like "bitch", "asshole", and a lot of curse words. I find it hilarious because nobody knows what he's saying; or what _I'm _saying, for that matter. Well, except for Mom, but we don't curse around her. Gabriel, Briget and I were sitting at our usual spot in the lunchroom.

**"... and then, he just shouted, 'But my dog really ****_did _****eat my homework!'" **Gabe signed to me and I laughed. I was about to sign something in reply when I noticed his head raise slightly as well as Bridget's. Then, after a few seconds, he signed and said, _**"That was the P.A. Principal Rose wants to see us in her office. Mom's there." **_

"Why would your Mom be here?" Bridget asked. I shrugged.

**"If we don't come back, just text me," **I signed and Gabriel interpreted.

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

We both made our way to Principal Rose's office. Gabriel opened the door, and, as expected, Mami was sitting across from Principal Rose, and Al was sitting next to Mami. Gabriel and I looked at each other curiously. Gabriel just shrugged as I looked back at Principal Rose.

"Gabriella, Gabriel, have a seat," she said politely. Gabriel and I sat down.

**"What's this about?" **I signed.

_**"Are we... in trouble...?"**_ Gabriel asked. Mami shook her head.

_**"No, mijito, you and Brie aren't in any trouble, but..."**_ Mami started, but then lowered her head a little. I went up to her.

**"Mami, what's going on...? Is it serious? Is it about Jay? Tell me!"**

Mami hesitated a little, then sighed._** "I... got... transferred," **_she signed._** "You're both leaving Medford High; it's your last day."**_

My eyes bugged out of my sockets in shock.** "What...? Are you serious...?" **I signed.

Mami raised her head. **_"I'm sorry, mijita. My boss just told me this morning when you both left for school,"_**she signed.

I shook my head in disbelief and looked over at Gabriel. He just shrugged. _**"There isn't really anything we can do, Gabs," **_he signed. **_"It's out of our hands..." _**

I sighed, frustrated and looked back over at Mami. **"Where did you get transferred?" **I signed vigorously, _demanding _an answer. Mami hesitated. **"****_Where, _****Mami?"** I signed again. Mami signed the letters out. **"N-e-w M-e-x-i-c-o." **

I stood back a little. **"New Mexico?!" **I signed. **"All the way there?!" **

Al stood up and came over to me. _**"Gabriella, please calm down," **_he signed._** "This is something your mother just can't discuss with her boss. It's a promotion, so that should be a good thing." **_

I scoffed and crossed my arms.** "It's not a good thing if I'm at least halfway around the coast away from my friends! And besides, wherever I end up, it's just gonna be the same. I'll get bullshitted to no end!" **I signed angrily, and Al interpreted. **"I'll have to ****_adjust_****again..."**

Principal Rose spoke up and I read her lips. "Gabriella, I'm sorry, but you were an amazing student at this school despite your disability. I'm sure you'll get used to New Mexico soon," she said smiling.

I sighed in defeat. This was it. Today was our last day at Medford High.


	4. Leaving

It had been only _two days_ since Mami had broken the news to us. From Medford High in Minneapolis, Minnesota, to East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Halfway across the U.S. I was _dreading _everything. The packing, leaving for the airport, saying goodbye to my friends. I mean, I was _born and raised _in Minneapolis. To think that I would be leaving my hometown. But, I guess it's like Gabe said... "it's out of our hands"... It can't be helped.

It was the morning of our leave. I stirred awake at the feel of warmth on my eyes. I opened them to see my brother opening the curtains. He looked at me and smiled somewhat sadly.

_**"Morning, sis,"**_ he said. I sat up and stretched, trying to wake myself up.

**"Morning, bro," **I signed.

_**"You ready for today...? You know... to say goodbye to... everybody...?"**_ he asked somewhat awkwardly. I shrugged.

**"As ready as I'll ever be," **I signed. Gabriel sighed and came over to sit at my bedside, and hugged me and kissed my temple.

_**"We'll survive,"**_ he assured me. _**"We've got each other, after all, remember?"**_ I smiled.

**"I protect you..." **

_**"You protect me..." **_Gabe added.

**"NO ONE messes with the Montez Family," **we both signed together.

* * *

**~ The Time of Our Leave ~**

Mami and Al were packing all our suitcases into the van. I was holding Jamie's hand, and as I look towards the house, am nearly ready to cry. Jamie's grip on my hand tightened slightly. I look down at her.

"I'm really gonna miss this place," she says sadly. I smile and sign, **"Me too"**.

Jamie then turned around, so I'm assuming Mami closed the trunk.

_**"Okay, guys. That's everything."**_ I felt Jamie's grip tighten again. _**"Say your goodbyes to everyone,"**_Mami said solemnly. I looked over to Bridget, who nearly had tears in her eyes. I went over and hugged her, and she weeped quietly. I pulled away from her and smiled sadly.

**"Hey, we can still text," **I signed and Gabe interpreted. Bridget sniffled.

"I know, but... it won't be the same," she replied crying.

**"Facetime," **I replied signing.

Her shoulders dropped. "Still..." she said. I giggled.

**"I'll try and visit every chance I get," **I signed, smiling. Bridget nodded. We hugged again and I kissed her cheek.

**"I'll text you when we're there," **I signed.

"Okay."

I turned to Gabriel and saw him talking with his friend, Cole.

"I'm gonna miss you, man," Cole said. Gabriel shrugged.

"We'll stay in touch," he said. They both bumped fists, and I came over to Cole.

"Take care, Gabster," Cole said as Gabriel intepreted and Cole hugged me. I hugged back. **"You, too, Cole," **I signed and Gabe interpreted again.

It was time for all of us to get in the van. Gabe and I gave Bridget and Cole one last hug, and Jamie hugged them as well. "Bye, Jamie," Bridget said.

We all got into the van, everything packed. Al sat in the front with Mami and Gabe, Jamie and I sat at the back. I took one last look at the house, and gave one last wave to my friends, and smiled sadly. I felt Gabe tap my shoulder, and he smiled sadly, put his arm around me and kissed my temple.

We drove off.

Halfway through our drive to the airport, Jamie and I put our heads on either one of Gabe's shoulders and slowly started to nod off. I could feel us getting closer to the airport. I dreamt about how my life may be in New Mexico. New school, new friends, new house.

Entirely new life.

* * *

**~ At The Airport ~ **

After a full hour of driving to the airport, we got through security, showed our passports, and sat in the airport waiting for our flight to be called. Mami and Al were talking, but I didn't want to interrupt just to have Al interpret for me, so I wrote something down on my iPad and showed it to Gabe.

_"Are you as nervous as I am...?" _

Gabe smiled and chuckled, putting his arm around me. _**"Brie, you're just too focused on the fact that you'll have to make new friends. Everyone has to go through that eventually. But... come to think of it... I'm pretty nervous, yeah."**_

"I'm hoping the kids at my new school are at least _a little _nicer than the jerks at Medford Middle," Jamie said. Gabe patted her thigh, and said,

_**"Don't worry, you two. We'll get through this. We have each other, remember?"**_

I nodded.

_**"We'll fit in. You'll see,"**_ Gabe reassured my sister and I.

I saw everyone's heads shoot up to the ceiling, then Al signed to me, **"That's us." **

I felt the goosebumps raise from the bottom up. Gabe put his hand on my shoulder. _**"Stop stressing. You'll be more jetlagged that way,"**_he said as he handed me a pack of gum, since there was that ear issue on planes. I didn't think it would bother me, but I wanted to take precautions anyway.

We all went in a single file line towards the aisle inside the plane, and Gabe took a window seat. I sat in the middle and Jamie sat on the further end. Mami and Al were putting our luggage in the cases above our heads. A woman flight attendant was speaking then I saw a screen go down next to her. _Probably gonna go over the safety precautions, _I thought to myself. After a whole half hour of her explaining it, I assumed it was time to take off.

Everyone's heads shot up again. After a while, Gabe signed to me, **"Fasten your seatbelts, sis. Time for us to take off. Remember to chew," **he signed, gesturing to the pack of gum in my hand. I popped two sticks of gum in my mouth as I felt the plane move. Gabe's hand gripped to mine and my other hand gripped to Jamie's. I guess all three of us were afraid since it was our first time on a plane. I closed my eyes completely shut getting ready for the plane to take off into the sky, intensifying my grip on Gabe's hand.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Then it felt as though we were suspended in air.

Gabe loosened his grip on my hand, and tapped my shoulder as he looked out the window.

_**"Brie, Jay, we're flying,"**_ he said. _**"You can both open your eyes now."**_

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked out towards the window. We really were in the sky. I saw the sun beginning to set slightly over the horizon, and breathed a sigh of relief.

I took out an old picture of Bridget and I from grade school. I had gotten a perfect attendance award and Bridget had given me a present. The picture showed me smiling my goofy self off as she had given me the gift. I laughed a little at the memory. Then, I visualized Bridget crying as we said our goodbyes to her and Cole. I smiled softly and kissed the picture in my hand. I sighed tiredly, and slowly felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier with each passing minute.

_Goodbye, Minneapolis. Albuquerque, here we come..._


	5. Adjusting Yet Again

_"Catch me if you can, Gabby!" my sister yelled running away from me, as we were playing tag. _

_"You're not gonna get away from me that easily!" I yelled after her. _

_Laughing, Jamie ran as fast as she could away from me, but got distracted, then I took my chance. _

_POUNCE!_

_I landed right on her. We were both in a laughing fit, giggling nonstop. I looked over to the side... then..._

_I see the silhouette of a young man from a distance... _

_"Hey, Jay, did you...?" And she's gone. Disappeared... huh... _

_I look up, and a hand reaches out to help me up. _

_"Do you need a hand...?" the boy said. But before I could see his face..._

I feel my shoulder being nudged, and I stir awake. That's right. We've been on the plane. We must have landed. Who was that guy...? I slowly open my eyes.

_**"Hey, B-r-i-e. We're here,"**_Gabe said softly. I nodded, and laughed softly.

**"Wow, I really knocked out, didn't I?" **I signed. Gabe nodded.

_**"Yep. And you're not the only one,"**_ he replied, chuckling and pointing over to Jamie. I laughed softly, and kissed her head. She stirred awake.

"Hmm..." she moaned tiredly. "Guess we're here, huh?" she asked stretching out. I nodded.

_**"Hey, kids,"**_ Mami said. _**"Time to get off."**_

* * *

**~ Two Hours Later ~**

Mami told us that we were moving into my cousin, Leana's, house. Mami has a sister, Jianna, and Leana is her only daughter. On the drive over to Leana's house, I texted Bridget to let her know that we were in Albuquerque. After a few minutes, she replied:

_Great! Hope you'll be safe! N if ne one ever hurts u in ne way, u just lemme know. Hehe. Luv u! ;)_

I smiled at the text, and Gabe tapped my arm. _**"Hey, sis. We're at L-e-a-n-a's,"**_ he said opening the car door. I smiled softly and got out of the car.

Mami and Al grabbed the luggage, and we all made our way towards the front porch. To be honest, I never even met Leana. All I knew was that she was my cousin. I don't know anything else about her. Neither Gabe _or _Jay have met her, either.

_**"Okay, guys. Now, I want you all to be on your best behavior. Remember, we're guests here, alright?"**_ Mami said. We all nodded.

**"Do T-i-a J-i-a-n-n-a and L-e-a-n-a know about me?"** I signed to Mami. She nodded.

"Of course, honey. Leana was so excited after I told her about you, that she decided to learn Sign Language," Mami said smiling. "Your Tia Jianna is a _little_ rusty, though," she added. I nodded, curious as to how much ASL Leana actually knows. I mean, this is the first she's heard of me, right?

Al rang the doorbell, and a girl who looked about my age with deep dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and skin as light as mine opened the door. I presumed it must have been Leana.

"Tia Maria!" she exclaimed, hugging Mami. "It's so great to see you!"

"It's great to see you, too, Lea, mijita," Mami said chuckling, hugging Leana back. "These are your cousins. Gabriel, Gabriella, and Jamie."

Leana went over to take a closer look at Gabe and I. She alternated looks between me. Then him. Me. Then him. Then it hit her.

"I'm assuming you're both..."

"Twins, yeah," Gabe said.

**"Say hello, J-a-y," **I sign to my sister. Jamie stretches her hand out.

"Pleased to finally meet you," she said politely as Leana took her hand.

"You, too, Jamie," Leana said, smiling.

"We should get ourselves settled in," Mami said to Al as Leana opened the door a little wider.

"Oh, yeah, sure, come in," she said, inviting us inside.

I walk inside and take in the scenery. Their house was pretty average. Not too low class, though. Two stories, nice living room, clean kitchen. Pretty standard, to say the least. I'll bet the rent's not so bad, either.

**"I'm gonna go take a look around," **I signed to Mami.

"Uh, are you sure it's okay with Leana?" she asked.

I shrugged. **"I can ask her," **I signed. Mami shook her head.

"Not a good idea, honey."

**"Why not? I wanna see how much ASL she knows; you said she decided to learn after hearing about me, right? How bad can she be?" **I argued. Mami sighed.

"Alright, fine. See what she says."

I go over to Leana. **"Mind if I take a look around?" **I signed to her, and she looked unsure. Mami was about to interpret what I said.

"No, thanks, Tia Maria; I got this," Leana said. "Uhm... **_How about I give you a tour instead? Wouldn't want you getting lost,"_** she signed successfully, and I looked at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. She giggled._** "Surprised? I decided to learn. Your language is just beautiful, and I just had to learn it." **_I looked back at Mami who laughed.

**_"I have a feeling the two of you are gonna get along just fine," _**she signed. Leana nodded happily.

**"A tour would be fantastic," **I signed to Leana.** "Your signing is excellent." **She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

**_"I've been practicing for quite some time now,"_**she said, blushing slightly.

**"Well, keep it up," **I encouraged her.

Leana gave me, Gabe and Jamie a tour of the house, and it was really interesting. It got pretty late so the three of us decided to go to bed. We were all _majorly _jetlagged. Gabe and I had a room together, Jamie had the guest room, Mami took Tia Jianna's room, and Al took the living room couch. Gabe and I were about to settle into bed but then Gabe tapped my shoulder.

_**"So... you liking it here so far?" **_he said. I nodded.

**"L-e-a-n-a's awesome, and T-i-a J-i-a-n-n-a's hilarious,"**I signed happily. Gabe chuckled.

_**"Yeah, they are pretty great." **_He walked over to the window and closed the curtains, and turned to me._**"Where do you think Dad is...?" **_he asked and I froze.

**"Why ask something like that?"**I signed. He shrugged.

_**"Don't you ever wonder how he's doing or where he even is?" **_he asked. He must have really cared about Papi. I fluffed my pillow and set it down on the headboard of the bed.

**"I'll answer that some other time; right now, we ****_all_**** need some sleep,"** I signed, hoping in my mind that Gabe or Jamie wouldn't ask me that question again...

_**"Guess you're right; I'm dead right now," **_he said getting into bed next to me. I settled into bed wondering about two things:

_Where _was _Papi? And..._

_Who was that boy from my dream...? _


	6. East High: Day One

Monday.

The start of the new school year at East High, the school that I'm gonna be attending, along with Gabriel and Leana. Jamie will be going to East Middle. Al decided not to come with me on my first day of school, because he figured that Gabe could stand in as my interpreter. Mami - as expected - was totally against it, but Al and I insisted. I figured he needed a day off, anyway.

I had already eaten breakfast and was in the middle of getting dressed while Gabe was dressing in the bathroom. Then the door opened and Jamie peeked her head in.

"Are you decent, Ella?" she asked shyly using her nickname for me. I giggled.

**"Yeah, J-a-y; I just finished," **I signed. Jamie understands me, but she can't sign for the life of her. I'm not saying she's horrible, but she just needs some practice. Mami then walked in.

_**"Hey, guys, it's almost time for you to go. L-e-a-n-a's taking you,"**_Mami signed.

**"I'm set, Mami," **I signed, finishing putting my hair up.

**"Good, mija; you can wait downstairs."**

**"O.K." **

I went downstairs and Al was at the kitchen counter drinking coffee. I took a seat across from him and smiled.

**"You sure you don't want me to come?" **he signed. I waved my hand dismissively.

**"Al, I insist; you need a day off," **I signed. From the looks of it, he sighed and his head went low.

**"What's wrong?" **I signed. He shrugged.** "Tell me," **I insisted. He looked at me.

**"I just... don't want you to get left out," **Al signed. I put my hand on top of his and smiled reassuringly.

**"I'll be fine. I promise," **I signed and gently kissed his cheek from across the counter.** "You've really become like..." **I hesitated.

**"Like...?" **Al signed wondering. I shook my head.

**"Nevermind; forget it," **I signed as I saw Jamie, Gabriel and Leana come downstairs. I hugged Al softly and kissed his cheek again. **"If I need you, I can have Gabe call or something. Try not to worry so much... and... don't get too bored without me," **I signed and winked at him. He seemed to laugh at that and I smiled.

**"Be safe," **he signed.

**"I will," **I promised.

And with that... Leana, Gabe, Jamie and I walked out the door.

* * *

**~ At East Middle ~**

Mami had already done the enrollment arrangements before we came to Albuquerque, so all we had to do was get our schedules. We had some spare time until East High's bell was to ring, so we decided to drop off Jamie at East Middle. We were outside the main office and I noticed Jamie wouldn't stop fidgeting with her hands. It's a habit that both she and I inherited from Mami when we get nervous. Gabe put both of his hands on top of hers and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it, Jay," he said. "Like I said to Gabs at the airport, it's _totally _normal for you to be nervous." He kissed her forehead. "You'll survive, and if there's any problem at all, you can just come here and have them call Mom, okay?" Jamie shook her head.

"It's not _me _I'm nervous about..." she said quietly.

"Then, what's the matter?" Leana asked. Jamie hesistated then sighed.

"I'm worried about... **_G-a-b-r-i-e-l-l-a,"_**she said as she spelled out my name.

**"Why worry about me...? I have Gabe and Leana; you're all alone here," **I signed. Jamie shook her head again.

"I had a deaf friend at Medford Middle. He was always getting teased; some of the kids would play pranks on him. He stopped coming to school altogether. I... don't want that to happen to you, Ella..."

I smiled to Gabriel and put my hand on his shoulder.

**"I got this,"** I signed to him and he stepped back. I got down to Jamie's level and looked straight into those big brown eyes.

**"You shouldn't worry about me, sissy.** **I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, and like I've said before... You have that mouth to tell me what's wrong... and I have these hands to sign and help you."** I kissed her forehead gently and hugged her. **"Is that helpful enough to not have you worry?"** I signed smiling. Jamie hesitated for a little bit, as if she was thinking and raised her hands slightly.

_**"Yeah, I'll... try... not to... worry... E-l-l-a,"**_she _signed_ to me. I smiled widely and hugged her tightly and she pulled away and kissed my cheek softly.

**"Go get 'em," **I signed encouragingly to her.

_**"You can do it, kiddo," **_Gabe said.

"Go for it, Jamie," Leana added.

Jamie took one last look at the three of us, smiled softly and walked into the main office. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, guys, we still have 20 minutes till the bell; we should get going," Leana said checking her watch.

_**"Yeah; good idea," **_Gabe said.

As we were walking I tapped Gabe's shoulder. He turned to me.

**"Was I the only one that caught J-a-m-i-e signing to me...?" **I signed curious. Gabe laughed.

**_"'Course not, sis. I definitely saw it,"_**he said.

"So did I," Leana added. "Guess she's gonna start signing a little more now." I nodded.

**"It'd be nice if we could communicate like that a little more," **I signed agreeing with Leana. And within minutes we were outside the main office of East High. Our new school. I took a deep breath and Gabe took my hand.

**"****_You set for this, sis?"_** he signed. I took another deep breath and nodded.

**"As set as I'll ever be," **I signed nervously. Leana smiled.

**_"G-a-b-e... G-a-b-r-i-e-l-l-a... welcome to East High,"_**she signed.

_Here goes everything..._


	7. My Cousin's Best Friend's Brother

So, I walked into the main office with Gabe and Leana, nervous as hell. My hands felt clammy with each and every step that I took. Gabe put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

_**"Sis, what did I tell you? Don't... be... nervous,"**_he signed.

**"I'm not nervous,"** I lied. He saw right through it and smirked.

_**"What's with your hands?"**_he asked, pointing to my non-stop fidgeting hands. I put them behind my back and blushed. He chuckled.

_**"I got your back, sis,"**_he said, and I smiled and signed **"Thank you." **

_**"Hey, guys, we gotta get our schedules," **_ Leana said walking up to the receptionist desk. Gabe and I followed her. A young woman, possibly in her early thirties, looked at the three of us, and smiled.

"Leana. Welcome back," she said.

_**"Hi, M-r-s. R-o-b-e-r-t-s. We're here to get our schedules. These two are M-o-n-t-e-z,"**_ Leana said, signing to Gabe and I. The woman known as Mrs. Roberts smiled politely.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," she said and stood up.

_**"Getting our schedules,"**_Gabe signed to me and I nodded.

I noticed Leana turned her head toward the main door. I looked in the same direction and noticed a young girl. She had elbow-length dirty blonde hair and wore a knee-length yellow dress with a white coverall and white dolly shoes.

"Hey, cutie," the girl said smiling as they pulled away.

Mrs. Roberts came back with our schedules and handed them to Gabriel.

"There you go."

_**"Thanks; appreciate it,"**_ Gabe said.

We went over to Leana and the girl and Gabe was about to say something when a boy came running into the room - from the looks of it - out of breath. He had shaggy dark brown hair and wore a black bike jacket with a white tee tucked inside, black skinnies and white brand-new looking pair of Eckos. The main feature that stood out to me were his crystal blue eyes. They were beautiful.

"You couldn't have waited for me?" the boy asked. The girl smiled.

"Sorry, bro," she said and they bumped fists.

"Hey, Reese," Leana said as she hugged the boy.

"Hey, Lea, nice to see you again," the boy said as they pulled away.

_**"Friends of yours?"**_Gabe asked.

"Yeah," Leana answered. "Guys, this girl..." she put her arm around the girl, "...is my bestie, Lissie Trenton." The girl by the name of Lissie smiled and nodded towards Gabe and I. "And this is her big brother..." Leana pointed to the boy, "...Reese."

" 'Sup?" Reese said, still trying to catch his breath.

_**"Good to meet you," **_Gabe said and lent his hand out.

"You, too," Reese replied, taking Gabe's hand and shaking it.

_Why does he look so familiar...? I swear I've seen him before... Wait... Could this guy be -_

**_"Hey, sis," _**Gabe said, tapping my shoulder.**_ "You alright?"_**

**"Fine," **I signed to him.

"Uh... what's that thing you're doing with your hands...?" Leana's friend, Lissie, asked.

**_"It's called Sign Language; my sister's deaf," _**Gabe answered.

"And don't try talking as loud as you can, because that's just a stereotype; no matter how loud you speak, a deaf person can't hear you," Leana added.

**"I can read their lips just fine," **I insisted and Gabe interpreted.

_**"Well, yeah, but..."**_ Gabe said.

"There's no use not taking any precautions," Leana finished. I rolled my eyes.

_**"And, besides, YOU were the one that INSISTED that I be your interpreter for the day instead of Al, so you basically have no say here,"**_ Gabe countered. I sighed annoyed.

"Might as well put up with it," Leana said. I shrugged as if to say "oh well".

"Uh.. mind giving us your names...?" Lissie asked.

_**"Oh, yeah, sorry. My name's G-a-b-r-i-e-l. This is my twin sister, G-a-b-r-i-e-l-l-a,"**_Gabe said introducing us, spelling out each of our names. Reese lent his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you," he said coolly and smiled. I blushed slightly and I took his hand.

**"You, too,"** I signed and Gabe interpreted again. I did the same with Lissie.

_**"Well, now that we have our schedules, the bell should be about ready to ring, so... I'll give you guys a tour later, ok?"**_ Leana said leading us out of the main office and inside the school.

_**"Sure,"**_ Gabe said.

* * *

**~ 2nd Period (Homeroom) ~**

I had taken a peek at Gabe's schedule earlier and he has the exact same classes as me. Leana has the same classes, too, except for her sixth period, which is basketball.

Leana, Gabe and I walked inside our homeroom, then I stopped in my tracks... _Reese... he has this homeroom...? _I shook myself from my thoughts. _Why am I worried?! I just met the guy. Besides... a guy like him..._

"Yo, Reese, what's up, man?" Gabe said walking up to him and bumping Reese's fist.

"Hey, fancy seeing you guys here."

_**"Yeah, hey, guess what? Me and my sister have the exact same classes together. Cool, right?"**_ Gabe said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's awesome, man," Reese agreed and looked over at me. I blushed again.

**"Nice to see you again," **I signed, and Leana interpreted. He nodded.

"Yeah, good to see you," he replied and winked at me. My face was as red as a tomato. Leana nudged me.

**"What was that?" **she signed.

**"What was what?"** I signed back.

**"You blushed,"** she insisted.

**"I did not,"** I denied. She rolled her eyes and smiled playfully.

**"Wow, cuz. You just met the guy,"** she signed.

**"It's not like that!"** I demanded, indistinctively blushing even more.

**"Whatever you say,"** she signed, looking away, smiling playfully again.

Everyone in the room began to sit down, I looked around hastily and Gabe grabbed my shoulders.

_**"The bell; relax," **_he said, chuckling.

**"Sorry,"** I signed.

Everyone was seated, but Gabe and I decided to stay up because we needed to get seated by the teacher, obviously.

A woman who was about mid-thirties walked in the room. She wore a black cardigan and a loose white blouse, black flow pants and heels. _That must be her,_ I thought.

"Oh, you must be the new students," she said.

_**"Yep, G-a-b-r-i-e-l and G-a-b-r-i-e-l-l-a M-o-n-t-e-z," **_Gabe said. The teacher frowned slightly.

"Wait... Gabriella is... deaf, right...?" she asked. We looked at each other.

_**"Yeah... actually..."**_ Gabe said.

"Isn't she supposed - "

_**"I'm her interpreter for the day. I know she's supposed to have an interpreter with her by law, and she does, but he... took a day off today, so... is... that... okay?"**_Gabe asked hesitantly. She sighed.

"You're right. By law, she _is _supposed to have an interpreter with her _at all times, _but... I suppose I can let it slide for today..." she confirmed. I saw Gabe's shoulders droop slightly.

**"Saved," **he signed as I smiled in relief.

"Well, I'll give you both your seats in a second," she said. Gabe nodded understanding.

_**"Sure thing." **_

We both stood there, sort of awkwardly. I was still pretty nervous, standing there in front of everyone. Staring... at us...

As you can probably tell, I'm horrible under pressure. I took a big gulp and felt my hands go clammy again.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," the teacher said. "So, for those of you that don't know me..." she looked at Gabe and I. "... I'm Mrs. Villegas."

It was only a guess that she was in her mid-thirties, but she even _sounded _younger. Wow. And on top of that, she was beautiful.

"These are our new students, so treat them well," Mrs. Villegas said, gesturing towards us. "Introduce yourselves, guys." Gabe smiled and I smiled shyly.

_**"Hey, everyone. I'm G-a-b-r-i-e-l and this is my twin sister, G-a-b-r-i-e-l-l-a," **_Gabe said, spelling out our names and I waved lightly._** "It's nice to meet you all. Uh, my sister, G-a-b-r-i-e-l-l-a, is, uh, deaf, so... what I'm doing right now is called Sign Language, for those of you that don't know. I do it because it helps her. A lot. And don't try anything like talking as loud as you can, because the stereotype is that no matter how loud a person speaks, a deaf person won't hear them. So... yeah. I hope we'll get along well with all of you guys,"**_

"Okay, thank you for that, Gabriel," Mrs. Villegas said. "I'll give you guys your seats... hmm... Gabriel, you can sit..." she said looking around the room. "Ah, Toby, raise your hand." A boy with straight reddish-blonde hair and green eyes raised his hand casually. "You can sit in front of him."

"Thanks," Gabe said, going over to his seat. Then it was my turn.

"And Gabriella, you... ah, Reese, raise your hand," _Reese...? Really...? Of all people...? _"You can sit next to him," Mrs. Villegas said smiling. I nodded and went over to my seat. I sat down and Reese smiled at me.

"Well, hey," he said and I couldn't help myself from blushing like a frikkin' idiot. I nodded towards him. I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turn around and behind me is... Leana, smiling curiously and winks at me. I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the front.

I mentally asked myself two things:

_Would I be able to survive here, being deaf? And..._

_Was I really crushing on my cousin's best friend's brother? A guy that I JUST MET...?_


	8. Should We Call?

~ After School ~

We had picked up Jamie on the way home from school and all walked home together. "Hey, Mom, Al!" Gabe yelled as he entered the house, Leana, Jamie and I following behind. "We're home!"

Mami came downstairs and Al came out of the kitchen. Mami hugged and kissed all of us.

_**"Hey, how was your guys' first day?"**_ she asked.

_**"It was great,"**_ Gabe said.

"Especially for Gabi," Leana added, winking at me, and I blushed furiously.

**"Lea!"** I signed angrily. She held up her hands in defense.

"Hey, she asked how school went."

**"I can speak for myself, thank you very much,"** I signed irritated. Leana gave another wink and walked towards the stairs. Mami looked curiously at Gabe and I.

_**"Girl stuff,"**_ Gabe said. Mami nodded understanding, but still with a hint of curiousity. Gabe walked towards the kitchen. Mami looked at me curiously.

_**"Mind telling me what that was about?"**_ she asked. I lowered my head, blushing slightly.

**"I'll tell you later,"** I signed. Mami just looked at Jamie and smiled.

"How was school for you today, honey?" Mami asked. Jamie smiled widely.

"It was great! I made a lot of friends. And no bullies... well... yet," she said lowering her head slightly. I nudged her.

**"Anybody has a bone to pick with you, they'll have to go through me and G-a-b-e first,"** I signed and winked at her. Mami put her hand on my shoulder.

_**"G-a-b-i, your sister is in junior high already. You and your brother don't have to protect her every minute,"**_ she said softly. I raised my eyebrows.

**"Mami... until the day J-a-m-i-e walks down the aisle, she's still our baby bear,"** I signed using Gabe's and my pet name for her. I noticed Jamie roll her eyes. **"Come on, you know you are."** I signed knowingly. Mami was about to say something, but Jamie spoke up.

"It's fine, Mami. I can handle them babying me. I'm... not as strong as Ella, anyway," she said softly, gesturing to me. I put my hand on her shoulder.

**"What does that mean...?"** I signed, slightly concerned.

"I... well... Ella managed to stand up to Papi when he took a shot at Gabe. And at seven years old." Mami and I looked at her. "There's no way that I'd be able to stand up to someone like that." Jamie said lowering her head.

"I never told you that story..." Mami said cautiously, slowly looking at me.

**"She was just - "**

"I was just asking, Mami. I mean, come on, you can't blame me for being curious," Jamie interjected. "After knowing that our father walked out on us when I was only two years old, I obviously needed some questions answered, right...? So, please... don't blame Ella," she ended looking at me. Mami then gave me a somewhat irritated look.

_**"Your sister and I agreed not to talk about your father," **_Mami said.

**"Well, sometimes, agreements can be broken once in a while,"** I signed angrily and walked away. I went up to mine and Gabe's bedroom, opened the door and slammed it. Gabe seemed to be listening to music, so he removed one earphone from his ear.

_**"Something happen...?"**_ he asked cautiously.

**"Well, 'he who should not be mentioned' was just mentioned downstairs,"** I signed, overflowing with thoughts of Papi... I went over to my bed and sat at the end, leaning against the wall. Gabe put his iPod down, came over to my bed and put his arm around me.

_**"Hey... I'm sure it wasn't meant to be brought up,"**_ Gabe said reassuringly.

**"Yeah, well, apparently, Mami and I agreed never to bring him up, but that didn't stop J-a-m-i-e..."** I signed sadly. Gabe frowned.

_**"How did - "**_

**"I told her about what happened when we were seven,"** I signed and looked at him. His eyes went wide. I put my hands up in defense. **"She was curious!"** I signed. He nodded, somewhat understanding.

_**"Guess I can't blame her..."**_

I then looked straight into his eyes.

_**"W-what...?"**_ he asked.

**"What do you think Mami would say... if we were... to... call... Papi...?"** I signed hesitantly. His eyes went wide.

_**"W-well... I'm assuming... she... wouldn't be happy..."**_ he said.

**"By the way... Saturday night... before we went to sleep..."**

_**"Yeah...?"**_

**"When you asked about where I thought he was... I... thought to myself... 'Why would he even think to ask something like that?'. I mean... we were seven and... he... he HIT you... How could you even think about him after what he did to you...?"**

_**"It's not about what he did to ME; I could care less that he hit me... It's what he's done to our family that's turned him into a deadbeat,"**_he signed sincerely. I nodded. _**"Aside from Al, and before we graduated junior high... I was the man of the house... I had to protect all of you... it wasn't easy,"**_ he said chuckling. I smiled softly. _**"Wait. So... are you... serious...? About... calling Dad...?"**_ he asked. I thought for a minute and nodded.

**"Yeah. I wanna know what's up with him; we both do..."** Gabe nodded.

_**"Alright, then... tomorrow, we'll call him,"**_ he concluded. I nodded, agreeing.


	9. Papi

So, this was the day. The day that Gabe and I were gonna call Papi. No one else knows except for Leana. Mom, Al, Jamie and Tia Jianna don't know. Jamie had open house at East Middle and Mom had to go with her. Tia Jianna had work, Leana had basketball practice, and Al went to grab some groceries for dinner. It was just Gabe and I.

We were somewhat worried about how we were gonna carry out this plan, because we figured everyone would be in the house. But lucky for us, everyone had plans in the afternoon.

It was about 4pm, so it was 5pm back home. Hard to believe the time difference was only one hour, despite the actual distance.

I had brought my VI (video interpreter) so it would be pretty easy for me to understand Papi. We had things all set up and we both took a deep breath.

_**"Let's do this," **_Gabe said and I nodded. He pressed the button, and the interepreter came on.

A few rings, and...

We saw Papi.

_**"Hey, Dad..." **_Gabe said and smiled. I smiled as well, but I was still slightly nervous.

"Hey... Gabe... Gabs..." Papi said as the interpreter did his job. "What... why are you guys - "

_**"We just... thought we should... give you a call... It was Sis's idea, though," **_Gabe said, pointing to me and I blushed._** "We... really miss you, Dad..."**_

"I miss you guys, too," Papi said and smiled. "How's your sister and your Mom...? Where are you guys anyway? That doesn't look like the house..." Papi asked, looking ahead of us.

_**"Oh, yeah. We... moved, heh. We're in A-l-b-u-q-u-e-r-q-u-e at our cousin, L-e-a-n-a's, house. You remember T-i-a J-i-a-n-n-a, Mom's younger sister...?"**_ Gabe asked. Papi thought for a minute.

"Ah, Jianna. Yeah, I remember her. She was your Mom's maid of honor," Papi said smiling softly at the memory. Gabe nodded.

_**"Yeah, well, L-e-a-n-a is T-i-a J-i-a-n-n-a's only daughter, so..."**_

"So, how _are _your Mom and Jamie...?" Papi asked.

_**"Uh, well, they're... fine,"**_ Gabe said hesitantly.

"Speaking of your Mother... guys... I wanna... apologize for... what happened back then; traumatizing you both," Papi said sincerely. "Are you taking care of your Mom and your sisters, buddy?" Gabe nodded and smiled.

_**"Yep, I am. Especially B-r-i-e,"**_ Gabe said putting his arm around me and I blushed. Papi nodded, smiling at us.

"That's... good to hear - "

Just then, the front door opened and I saw Mami and Jamie come in.

"Hey!" Mami yelled.

"We're home!" Jamie yelled.

Mami stopped in her tracks when she saw Papi on the screen and Gabe and I sitting at the couch in the living room. Gabe and I looked up and our eyes bugged out.

Busted...

"L-Leo..." Mami stuttered. Papi smiled and waved casually. Jamie then walked in.

"D-Daddy...?" she stuttered as well.

"Jamie... you sure have grown..."

**"Mami, we - " **

_**"We thought you guys were at J-a-y's Open House," **_Gabe assumed.

_**"It ended a little early," **_Mami said.

Gabe just alternated looks between the monitor, me and Mami. I just looked down ashamed...

"Gabe... turn that off. _Now_," Mami said sternly.

"But - "

"_Now_, Gabriel," Mami demanded, using his full name. Gabe sighed.

_**"Sorry, Dad, we gotta go," **_Gabe said sadly. Papi nodded.

"It's fine, son. I'll see you."

"Bye." Gabe switched it off, and looked up at Mami.

_**"Jamie, why don't you go upstairs? I need to talk to your brother and sister,"**_ Mami said to Jamie. Jamie nodded.

"Okay, Mom," she said somewhat awkwardly, going towards the stairs, leaving Gabe, Mami and I alone. Mami pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

_**"Do you mind explaining what the hell that was about...?" **_Mami said, signing.

_**"We... just... thought we would... give Dad a call; see how he's doing," **_Gabe said.

_**"Without coming to me?!"**_ Mami yelled. I flinched slightly.

**"Mami, don't blame Gabe; it was my idea. I just... really miss Papi..."** I signed lowering my head. Mami turned to me, narrowing her eyes.

_**"G-a-b-i... you...?"**_ Mami asked. I nodded. _**"Honey, you and I agreed never to - "**_

**"I just couldn't help myself, okay?!"** I signed angrily. **"Papi left us because of your guys' huge fight; I understand that. But... he apologized to Gabe for hitting him,"** I explained.

_**"Did he apologize for not being there for YOU, mainly?"**_ Mami countered. I stayed quiet for a second.

**"Not... really... it... never came up..."** I signed hesitantly. Mami seemed to scoff.

_**"Just goes to show your father doesn't give a damn about you,"**_ Mami said knowingly.

**"G-a-b-e did most of the talking, so what did you expect me to do?!"** I countered back. **"I was pretty much invisible in that conversation, so I had no say. But... I was fine with it. As long as I got to see him... it was fine with me,"** I signed finally. Gabe smiled softly at me. Mami sighed again.

_**"Why didn't you tell me about this?"**_ she asked, looking at Gabe.

_**"Because we knew you wouldn't agree with it, since you practically hate our father," **_Gabe said. _**"And don't get me wrong; he's a deadbeat for leaving us, but... he's bound to change sometime, and we talked pretty easily."**_

**"And it's not like he's been drinking or going out to clubs or anything just because he can't see us," **I added. Mami scoffed again.

_**"G-a-b-i, ALL men are like that,"**_ she said bitterly.

**"But, not ****_all _****men would ****_apologize _****for their mistakes like Papi, now, would they?"** I shot back. **"Why can't you just accept the fact that Papi is bound to change someday? How long are you gonna hold a grudge?!"**

_**"As long as it takes for him to TRULY realize his mistake," **_Mami answered.

_**"Is it really that horrible for us to miss him...? It's not as if it's the biggest crime in history,"**_ Gabe said quietly. I looked over at him.

_**"Do you guys know the reason why we moved here?" **_Mami asked.

**"Wasn't it because you got a promotion...?"** I signed, narrowing my eyes. What other explanation could there be...? Mami nodded.

_**"Well, THAT, and also because... I just... wanted to get away from... HIM,"**_ Mami admitted, lowering her head.

_**"And did you even think about how we would feel if you made us move because of that?"**_ Gabe asked and Mami looked at him. _**"Do you really expect the three of us to just be caught in the middle of all this?!"**_

**"G-a-b-e, stop,"** I signed, putting my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off angrily.

_**"No, sis, this isn't right, and you know it!"**_ he yelled. _**"For the last TEN YEARS, Mom has never ONCE asked ANY of us - not you, me, or J-a-m-i-e - how we feel about all this; I've just about had enough of it," **_he said.

_**"This is the first and LAST time we are EVER talking about this,"**_ Mami concluded. _**"Do the both of you understand?"**_ No answer from either of us.

_**"Am I clear?!"**_ she demanded, making me flinch again.

_**"Crystal,"**_ Gabe said monotonously, as Mami walked up the stairs.

I tried my absolute hardest not to bawl my eyes out right then and there.


	10. Simone

So, it's been officially one week since we started attending East High, and so far, no problems. Nice teachers, new friends, and great classes.

Gabe and I have made some new friends. I met Kacey Mendez in my AP Chem class, and I met Millie Hendrickson in my Algebra II class. Gabe's new friends are Toby Kennish and Wilke Sanders. Al had began coming with me to school now as well, and so far, there aren't any problems with him following me around. He told me that until I get into a Deaf School, that he would treat me the same way that he did back at Medford. Gabe and I both really are beginning to adjust living in Albuquerque and attending East High.

So, it was 10am. Time for my favorite class of the day.

Homeroom.

Mrs. Villegas is just awesome. She's _super _cool, and really in-the-know. I've really grown to love having her as a homeroom teacher.

We all sat down to take our seats. Mrs. V had to move me because I have trouble reading lips from a distance, so... I moved up to the front. Mrs. V was making some announcements.

"Okay, so first off, does anyone know about our Leadership class?" she asked, and several students raised their hand. She was about to say something, when a girl walked into the room. She had dark brown hair and clear blue eyes and wore a black knee-length dress, and ripped white jeans. Mrs. Villegas looked at the clock and glared at the girl.

"Simone, you're late," she said.

"The bell didn't even ring," the girl known as Simone said.

"Do you not see everyone in their seats?" Mrs. Villegas countered, gesturing to the students. "Where were you?"

"The bathroom," Simone answered. Mrs. Villegas sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, and decided to leave it at that. Simone walked up to me, so I'm assuming...

"You're in my seat," she said, irritated.

Yep, I was in her seat.

I was about to sign something when Mrs. V stepped up.

"I moved Gabriella," she said matter-of-factly.

"Why? This chick's deaf, not blind," Simone asked, pointing at me.

"Well, first of all, because since she needed to move to the front, _your _seat was the only one available in this row, and secondly - "

"She can't read lips from a certain distance, so find another seat, will ya?" Gabe said, finishing Mrs. V's sentence. I turned and smiled at him. Simone crossed her arms.

"There... aren't any seats available," she said, as if trying to find a way to get her seat back.

"Then, you'll just have to sit at the back," Mrs. Villegas said, pointing to an available seat at the back of the room. Simone just rolled her eyes, arms still crossed and glared at Gabe and I.

"Newbies," she seemed to whisper, but I caught it indefinitely.

I turned in my seat towards Gabe, smiled, and signed **"Thank you"**. He nodded and mouthed "I got your back". I smiled widely towards him, then turned my attention back to Mrs. V.

"Now, as I was saying, I'll be passing out Leadership applications for those of you that wanna join. It's a _very _fun class, _anyone _can join, and the only way that you won't pass is if you don't participate." I smiled at the idea, turned to Gabe for approval, and he nodded excitedly. I smiled and turned back.

"So... anyone want one?" Mrs. Villegas said with the Leadership applications in her hand. Gabe and I raised our hands as well as Toby and several others. But as she was passing them out... she gave one to Gabe... but not me. I frowned slightly, and turned to Gabe, who just shrugged.

**"We'll talk to her after class," **he signed, and I nodded.

_I wonder why she didn't give me one...? I raised my hand, didn't I...? It has to be because I'm deaf... Figures... _

11:10am, and class ended. Al, Leana, Gabe, Reese, Toby, Lissie and I stayed behind. I tapped Mrs. Villegas' arm and she turned around.

"Oh. What's up, you guys?" she asked.

**"I was just wondering why G-a-b-e and everyone got a Leadership Application except me..." **I signed while Al interpreted. **"I raised my hand, so..." **

**_"Is it because she's deaf?" _**Gabe asked.

"Well... in a way... yes..." Mrs. V said nodding slowly. "But, don't get the wrong idea; I just don't want you being discriminated is all, Gabriella; it's... nothing personal, believe me. Please," she insisted. I paused to consider what she said then signed

**"I've been through that in a hearing elementary ****_and _****junior high school, so... I'm pretty sure I can handle a Leadership class,"** I signed as Al interpreted. **"And as for participation, I'm your gal,"** I smiled, hoping and praying she would say yes. Mrs. Villegas thought it over a little bit.

"It's a lot of work... and that Leadership Application is pretty long, as you can see... it requires recommendations from _all _of your teachers, as well as several signatures from your parents," she said.

"But..." Reese said.

"But... with all the effort that you've been putting _here _in Homeroom... I'm sure you wouldn't mind... one more class with me," she concluded and we all smiled but I was the one that was smiling like an idiot. I wasn't really thinking when I just went up and hugged her.

"Oh! Okay, okay," she chuckled as I pulled away. "But, please... let me know if _any _of the students are giving you any trouble. I'll take care of them," she said and winked and handed me an application. "I look forward to seeing you in third period," she said smiling.

_**"Thank you so much; you don't know how much this means to my sister," **_Gabe said gratefully.

"No problem, Gabriel," she said.

_**"Looks like we're all gonna be in Leadership,"**_Gabe said as we were walking out of the room. Next was free period for all of us, so...

As we exited, I saw Simone.

"Hey, Lea," she said, waving.

"Hey, Simone, what's up?" Leana asked, going over to Simone.

"Can I talk to you for a sec? I wanna go over some plays," Simone said. "And... something else, if... you don't mind," she added quietly, but I read her lips.

"Uh... sure, no problem," Leana said as she turned to us. "I'll see you guys later," she said and walked away with Simone.

"Hey," Reese said, nudging me. "Don't worry about Simone. She's a real bitch," he warned as I nodded.

**"Good to know; I'll keep that in mind," **I signed as Al interpreted.** "And before you ask, no, my real voice ****_doesn't _****sound like a guy," **I added and winked.

"I wasn't thinking that," Reese laughed. I nodded smiling.

**"Good," **I signed.

* * *

**~ Free Period (Library) ~**

We all took some seats in the library, chatted a little, when Leana walked in. I went up to her, leaving Al to talk to Gabe.

**"Hey, what did... S-i-m-o-n-e want...?"** I signed as we walked to go sit down.

_**"Well, she did wanna go over some plays... but... there was something else..."**_ she signed, since she was getting better with her ASL lately.

**"What?"** I signed, but she stayed quiet. **"Tell me,"** I insisted. She sighed.

_**"S-i-m-o-n-e... just... doesn't like you,"**_ she let out. I smiled sarcastically.

**"Yeah, because I took her seat; what else is new?"** I signed, rolling my eyes.

_**"No, it's a little more than that,"**_ Leana said, shaking her head. _**"S-i-m-o-n-e didn't like when you, well, 'showed her up' in front of the whole class."**_ I gave her a look that said "Are you kidding me?"

**"I didn't even ****_say _****anything,"** I demanded. Leana shrugged.

_**"I guess it's just the fact that Mrs. V sided with you,"**_she said. I narrowed my eyes.

**"What does she have to do with this...?"** I signed.

_**"S-i-m-o-n-e always finds a way to get on her good side; I don't know how, but she does,"**_she answered.

**"Are you friends with her?"**

_**"Co-captains; basketball. Those are the plays that she wanted to go over,"**_ she explained. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. _I knew it was only a matter of time... _

**"Hey... if you... had to choose - "**

_**"Oh, no, please,"**_ Leana complained, knowing where this was going.

**"I'm serious. Who? Me and G-a-b-e... or her...?" **Leana just smiled.

_**"Obviously, you two," **_she concluded, putting her arm around me. I smiled. _**"I mean, S-i-m-o-n-e may be my friend and teammate, but last time I checked, friends don't mess with family, right?"**_ she asked, winking at me. I giggled.

**"Thanks,"** I signed.

_**"No problem,"**_ she said and held up her fist. _**"I got your back."**_ I smiled and bumped her fist with mine.


	11. Leadership

After that day with Leana in the library, a bunch of things kept flowing through my mind.

_What does Simone think of me...?_

_Is she really a _true _friend to Leana...?_

_Why does she want Mrs. V's approval so badly...? _

I'm a real people person, so I can tell when Simone tries to "butter up" Mrs. V. I don't mean by bringing sweets for her or anything like that. She just tries to hold what she calls "convincing arguments". Since she's always late to class, she mainly tries convincing her not to mark her tardy. But, I know that Mrs. V's got _way _more willpower than Simone lets on. And I can see right through it.

Leana had left for school early to shoot some hoops in the gym, and Gabe and I decided to meet her there.

He and I managed to convince Mami to sign our Leadership Applications, but... believe me... it wasn't easy.

* * *

_**~ A Few Hours Ago ~ **_

_Leana, Jamie, Gabe, Al and I came home from school, and Leana, Gabe and I had our Leadership Applications ready to show to Mami and Tia Jianna. _

_"Hey, we're home!" Leana yelled. _

_**"Hey, guys,"**__ Mami and Tia Jianna said together, coming out of the kitchen. _

_**"Typical M-o-n-t-e-z women,"**__ I signed to Leana, who agreed. _

_**"What?"**__ Mami asked. _

_**"There's never a time when we get home that you DON'T come out of the kitchen,"**__ Leana said, winking at Mami and Tia Jianna. _

_"Well, excuse us if we expect to have dinner finished by the time our children get home," Tia Jianna said._

_After we had all settled in, Gabe came up to me._

_**"You ready...?"**__ he asked, referring to us convincing Mami to let us join Leadership._

_**"Yeah,"**__ I said, holding up my Application._

_We went downstairs, Applications in hand, and saw Mami sitting on the couch in the living room, reading. We looked at each other and nodded, walking over to her._

_**"Hey, Mom,"**__ Gabe said._

_**"Oh, hi, guys,"**__ Mami said taking off her reading glasses. __**"What's up?"**_

_**"Well... there was an announcement in Homeroom today..."**__ I started._

_**"About... joining a Leadership class."**__ Gabe finished._

**_"Mrs. V-i-l-l-e-g-a-s was handing out Applications," _**_I signed. _

_We held up our Applications. _

**_"And she said it's a really fun class..." _**

**_"Anyone can join..." _**

**_"And the only way to fail..."_**

**_"Is if you don't participate."_**

**_"And you know your own children are real team players."_**

**_"All it takes for this Application..."_**

**_"Is recommendations from all our teachers, not including Mrs. V..."_**

**_"And a few of your signatures," _**_Gabe finished, and we both held our Applications out to her. Mami paused for a second to think, then raised her head._

_**"What exactly will you guys be doing in Leadership?"**__ she asked._

_**"Well, it involves making posters for events at school, like dances, sports games - home and away - class elections..."**__ Gabe listed._

_**"So, it'll involve you guys coming home late on some occasions..."**__ Mami assumed._

_**"Yeah,"**__ I signed._

_**"But, a bunch of our friends are joining, and so is L-e-a-n-a, so you don't have to worry about us being alone,"**__ Gabe said quickly. Mami thought for a little while. _

_**"Alright, I'll sign them,"**__ she said finally. Gabe and I had the biggest smiles on our faces, but Mami put her hand up._

_**"On one condition,"**__ she said. Gabe and I looked at each other. _

_**"Name it,"**__ Gabe said._

_**"You guys have to get me your Leadership teacher's phone number,"**__ she ordered._

_**"Why...?"**__ I signed._

_**"So, I'll know if you guys may be coming home a little late, or have an overnight event, or something; I just wanna be sure you're all okay,"**__ she said. _

_**"Deal,"**__ Gabe said happily. Mami nodded and stood up. _

_**"Okay, then, I'll have these for you in the morning,"**__ she said, holding up our Applications. _

_**~ End ~**_

* * *

So, we told Mami that we were gonna get our teachers' recommendations throughout the day today. Gabe, Leana and I. We were all _so _excited to be in Leadership. There was going to be a meeting in A212 today after school for all of the people that signed up.

We entered the gym, Applications in hand, and sat in the bleachers, watching Leana shoot hoops.

**"I wonder if everyone managed to convince their folks,"** I signed. Gabe nodded.

_**"We'll just see in Homeroom today,"**_Gabe said. Leana went for a basket, but missed and did a double-take at the bleachers. We waved at her.

_**"I didn't even hear you guys come in,"**_she said. Gabe chuckled and we got up from the bleachers, walking up to her.

_**"So...?"**_ she asked, and we held up our Applications.

_**"All clear,"**_ Gabe verified. Leana smiled.

**"What about T-i-a J-i-a-n-n-a?"** I signed. She nodded.

_**"She gave me the 'okay'.'' **_

_**"No... conditions, or anything like that...?"**_ Gabe asked.

_**"Nope,"**_ Leana said shaking her head. _**"Why...? What did T-i-a M-a-r-i-a tell you guys...?" **_

**"She signed both of our Applications, but..."** I signed.

_**"She wants to get Mrs. V's phone number, just in case of an emergency,"**_ Gabe finished. Leana nodded.

_**"Well, that's understandable."**_

I noticed their heads go up slightly, so I assumed that was the bell. We exited the gym, and went to first period. I was _so _excited for my first official Leadership meeting.

* * *

**~ After School, 3:30pm ~**

As expected, there were _a lot _more students that signed up than I had anticipated. And luckily, all of our friends had signed up and gotten all the signatures. So it was me, Gabe, Leana, Reese, Lissie, Toby, Wilke, Millie and Kacey.

I had told Al to leave us to it because we were planning on walking home, so Gabe had asked him to pick Jamie up on his way home.

Mrs. Villegas looked around the room, looking very pleased with the results. Nearly the whole room was full. And her classroom was pretty huge. Enough to fit at least 30-50 students.

"Okay, everyone, so... I'm happy to see so many of you here. This was a real turnout," she said, looking around the room. "So, this meeting is just about what's gonna be going on in Leadership. But, just so you know, this isn't a _club, _it's a _class,_ so there will be some teaching involved. I'll be teaching you guys about independence, advocacy, and overall... how to be a good leader. This class will help you with your future in more ways than one. And remember, here... participation is key. You have to be on your feet doing _something_, or else your first grading report won't be a pretty one. Any questions?" she asked. Before any of us could raise our hand, the door opened and...

Simone walked in.

"I brought my Application," she said walking in.

"Good," Mrs. Villegas said, nodding. "Just set it right there, and take a seat." Simone set her Application on the desk in front of her. "Oh, and you just missed the whole basis of this class, so you'll have to get the information from one of your classmates," she said as Simone sat down. "And by the way, as of tomorrow, all of you are classmates. You're all gonna be working together, so I don't wanna see or hear any bullshit, okay?" I flinched slightly at that word. I don't really take curse words lightly.

"Language, Ms. V," Kacey teased.

"Sorry," Mrs. Villegas said. "Oh, and as of tomorrow, you guys can just consider me... a friend, okay? But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you do whatever the hell you want. I still have my grounds as a teacher, so... Now, are there any questions?"

* * *

**~ After the meeting, 4:30pm ~**

The meeting ended, and everyone exited the room. Gabe and I stayed behind and we told Leana to wait outside the room for us. Simone stayed behind, too, for some reason.

"Any reason you two are sticking around...?" Mrs. V asked.

_**"Well, we actually need a favor from you,"**_ Gabe said. She smiled.

"Shoot."

_**"Our Mom wants to get your cell phone number... for... if we have any event that's away from home, or an overnight kind of thing,"**_Gabe explained. _**"Just to make sure we're safe."**_Mrs. V gave it some thought and nodded.

"I love how your mother's taking the necessary precautions, so... okay, I can give her my number," she agreed, going over to her desk. "So, did you guys find the Applications okay?" she asked.

_**"Well, you were right about it being a lot of work, but... we pulled it off. Got all the signatures and recommendations,"**_ Gabe verified.

"Awesome. So... Gabriella, are you managing around all of your classes?" she asked as Gabe interpreted. I nodded.

**"Yeah, I have L-e-a-n-a and G-a-b-e and all my other friends to help me around, so, it's been a huge accomplishment for me,"** I signed and Gabe interpreted again. Mrs. Villegas nodded, looking very pleased.

"That's fantastic," she praised and handed Gabe her cell phone number, written on a Post-It. "Tell your mother she can call if she's curious about _anything _regarding the class," she advised. Gabe and I nodded.

_**"No problem, and trust me, the first call you get from her will be nothing but questions,"**_ Gabe joked as I smiled and she laughed.

"Well, I'll see you both tomorrow morning in class, and be prepared to start your first day in Leadership, because _that's _where the real work begins," she winked at us.

_**"We'll be ready,"**_ Gabe promised.

_I am _so _excited for tomorrow... _


	12. She's Your Daughter!

_**"Morning, Mrs. V,"**_ Gabe said entering the room with Al, Leana and I following close behind.

"Gabriel, Gabriella, Leana... what are you guys doing at school so early...?" she asked.

_**"Well, we just thought that we'd hang around here for a bit,"**_Leana said.

**"You don't mind, right?"** I signed as Al interpreted. Mrs. Villegas shook her head.

"Of course not, I'm not that busy right now, anyway."

Just then... Simone walked into the room, and she didn't look very happy.

"You didn't wake me," she said angrily at Mrs. V.

"Well, you just looked like you had a little too much last night. Besides, your alarm wasn't on, and you're not _that _late," Mrs. V said.

"Still, we _always _go to school together," Simone said.

"Well, excuse me if I don't want my car to smell like _beer_," Mrs. V countered.

My eyes went wide and I looked over at Gabe and Al. They just shrugged. Leana did the same. Simone looked over at us and rolled her eyes.

"Getting along with the newbies, are you?" she asked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Simone, _please_, now's not the time," Mrs. V said through gritted teeth. Simone scoffed. "I'll see you in class."

"See you in class... Mrs. _Villegas_," Simone said bitterly, leaving the room.

As she walked out of the room, Leana, Gabe and I were _completely _lost.

_**"Uh... did we just miss something...?"**_ Leana asked.

_**"What did she mean by not waking her up...?"**_ Gabe wondered.

**"And what did ****_you_**** mean when you said you didn't want your car to smell like beer...?"** I signed.

Mrs. Villegas sighed and her shoulders dropped.

"There's explanations for both of those questions, Gabriel and Gabriella," she said, and paused. "When Simone asked why I didn't wake her up, that's because she lives with me... and when I said I didn't want my car to smell like beer, she... has a tendency to... drink... when she's upset. But, the point is... Simone is... my daughter," she concluded. All our eyes nearly bugged out at that conclusion.

_**"Y-your... daughter...?"**_ Gabe asked.

_So, _that's _why Simone was always kissing up to her! _

"Stepdaughter, actually," Mrs. V corrected, nodding. "Her biological mother passed away, so her father decided to remarry... but, then... ended up divorcing me, leaving me with his daughter."

_**"Why...?"**_ Leana asked. Mrs. Villegas paused for a second.

"He... cheated on me..." she said quietly. We all looked at each other, then back at her.

_**"Wow... we're... so sorry,"**_ Leana said guiltily.

"It's fine," she insisted.

**"We... shouldn't have asked; we didn't mean to pry,"** I signed quickly.

"No, no, remember, in this classroom, you can consider me a friend. Besides, I'm an open book, so... I _really _don't mind sharing these things with you guys," she replied smiling.

_**"Well, thanks for trusting us," **_Gabe said gratefully.

* * *

**~ Homeroom, 10:00am ~**

"Okay, now, before we get started, for those of you in my Leadership class, we'll be announcing a Pep Rally for this Friday, so our first order of business will be to make posters, okay?" I looked over at Gabe and smiled.

And as if on cue...

"I know, I know, sorry I'm late," Simone said walking inside.

"Let me guess; bathroom?" Mrs. V asked. Simone stayed quiet and took her seat. Mrs. V just shook her head, looking somewhat disappointed.

_To think that we may have to go through _this _next period..._

* * *

**~ After Class, 11:10am ~**

Gabe, Leana, Reese, Lissie and Toby stayed behind, but I had to go grab something from my locker before Leadership. Mrs. V stopped me as I was walking out.

"Gabriella," she said.

**"What's up?"** I signed.

"I know that you, your brother and cousin know about Simone and I, so... as my daughter, I'm gonna make sure she doesn't put you down, because I know you two don't get along very well," she stated. I smiled. "If you have problems with her or anyone else in Leadership, just please, let me know, okay? I don't want your first day on the job to be the worst," she said and winked.

**"Thank you,"** I signed.

"You're welcome."

I was about to exit the room to go to my locker, but stopped. I turned to her, got out my phone, and wrote:

_You know, I'd be happy to teach you some Sign Language if you're interested in learning. Just so we can communicate a little better. _

She smiled happily. "I would love that."

* * *

**~ Leadership, 11:20am ~ **

Roll had been taken, and we all introduced ourselves, so it was time to get down to business.

"Okay, so, since the posters we're making are gonna be pretty big, I'm gonna break you guys up into groups of... hmm, three, okay? So... Gabe, Gabi and Leana..." We smiled at each other. "Kacey, Lissie and Millie... and Toby, Reese and Wilke."

Simone raised her hand.

"Simone, you'll be with... Travis... and Melissa," she ordered.

The first 15 minutes of class were just a _blast._ Mrs. V didn't mind us getting a little messy, as long as we washed off. Gabe and I were working on a poster, when Leana went to go wash her hands in the sink.

_**"Coming out pretty good, huh?"**_ Gabe asked, and I nodded happily.

Just then, a little container of paint spilled onto the desk, onto our hands... and onto our poster.

"Whoa!" Gabe exclaimed and looked over next to us.

_Simone... _

_**"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going, huh?"**_ Gabe said angrily.

"Well, maybe you should've scooted over," Simone said innocently.

_**"How 'bout ASKING for us to move next time?"**_Gabe said through gritted teeth.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" Mrs. V asked walking over to us.

**"It was an accident,"** I signed quickly, not wanting any trouble with Simone.

_**"No, it wasn't! She TOTALLY did that on purpose!"**_ Gabe yelled.

"Okay, Gabe, Gabi, why don't you guys go wash yourselves off, huh?" Mrs. V said, bringing us towards the sink. Leana's eyes went wide at our hands being _drenched _in paint.

_**"What happened?!"**_she asked.

_**"S-i-m-o-n-e,"**_ Gabe said bitterly. _**"She ruined our poster."**_

**"Spilled paint,"** I explained.

_**"Well, hurry up before that dries,"**_ Leana said, pushing us towards the sink. As we were washing our hands, I turned my head, seeing Mrs. Villegas and Simone. Mrs. V looked _pissed. _

"What the hell was that about?" Mrs. V demanded. Simone shrugged.

"I told you it was an accident," she said innocently. Her _mother _shook her head insistently.

"C'mon, Simone, you and I both know that's a lie," she said. Simone smiled angrily.

"So what if it is?" she asked plainly.

"Why do you wanna get them so fired up?!" her mother demanded. Simone stayed quiet. "This is mainly aimed at Gabriella, isn't it? You just wanna get her back for showing you up in my Homeroom last week?"

No answer. Simone just crossed her arms and looked away. Mrs. V smirked.

"I hit the mark, didn't I?" she asked.

"So what if you did? You tell that Montez deafie that if she even _thinks _about showing me up and humiliating me like that, I'll - "

"You're not gonna do anything to her, _or _her brother or cousin while we're still in school," Mrs. V said angrily. "You're not just my student right now; you're my - "

"You say the "D" word, and I _swear to God_, I'll..." Simone calmed down, and continued. "You really think that you have control over me just because my Mom is dead? Well, guess what," Simone paused, then continued. "_You are _not _my Mother, and you _never _will be. _As of tomorrow, I'm moving out," she concluded and walked away. "And I'm taking Dad's Corona with me!" she exclaimed, slamming the door as she exited. As the door slammed, there seemed to be silence. Mrs. V placed a hand on her forehead, looking somewhat stressed now. She looked around the room.

"Alright, everybody; get back to work, c'mon," she ordered. Everyone went back to their posters, and she walked over to us. "Sorry you guys had to see that," she apologized.

_**"It's alright; we've seen worse,"**_Gabe chuckled, and Leana nodded. _**"Guess we better get back to work,"**_ he signed, and Leana followed, leaving me with Mrs. V. I waved my hand in front of her.

"Are you okay?" I mouthed, and she nodded.

"I'm fine; don't worry about it," she insisted. I nodded, turned around and headed back to Gabe and Leana.

_I'll find a way to help you, Mrs. V... _


	13. Mrs V

I still can't stop thinking about what Simone said to _her own mother..._

Guessing she must have moved out already...

It had been two days since that fight happened.

Gabe and I were hanging out with Reese and Lissie after school, and Leana was at basketball practice.

_I'll try and cool her down at practice today; see what happens. _

That's what she told me she was gonna say to Simone. Hopefully it goes well. The absolute _last _thing that I want is drama with Simone; let alone anyone else.

So, Reese, Lissie, Gabe and I were at this cafe near the park. Just talking; mainly about what happened in Leadership today.

"So, I guess you guys know about the 'Villegas women' now," Reese said sarcastically.

_**"You guys know about them?"**_ Gabe asked.

"Mrs. V's been our homeroom teacher since freshman year; two years now," Lissie said nodding.

"We've had her long enough to know when she's gonna shoot off at her daughter," Reese added.

**"Wow,"** I signed as Gabe interpreted. **"Must be tough seeing that everyday, huh?"** Reese shook his head.

"They've never really gone this far," he said.

"It was always just a matter of Simone coming to class late," Lissie added. "She always tries to make it so Mrs. V doesn't mark her tardy."

**"What I don't get is why S-i-m-o-n-e's last name is V-i-l-l-e-g-a-s if she was introduced as 'S-i-n-c-l-a-i-r-e','' I signed.**

"It's basically what you guys heard two days ago," Lissie said.

"Has Mrs. V told you about her biological Mom...?" Reese asked. Gabe nodded.

_**"Yeah, she passed away, so her Dad married Mrs. V, but ended up... walking out and cheating on her,"**_ he said.

**"But, that doesn't explain why - " **

"She's too... 'ashamed' to use her last name; she just considers Mrs. V as - "

_**"A replacement and nothing more,"**_ Gabe finished, shaking his head. I shook my head as well.

"It's sad, but true," Lissie said sadly.

Gabe and I looked at each other and back down sadly.

_What more does Mrs. V have to go through...?_

* * *

**~ The Next Day, Lunchtime ~**

I had decided to teach Mrs. V some ASL today, so I had already eaten, told Gabe I was going to her classroom, and headed over there. I knocked on the door a few times.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

I was going to knock a third time, when...

"I said it was - oh," Mrs. V said, opening the door. I smiled and waved. "Gabriella... what - what are you doing here...?"

I took a deep breath.

_**"I thought I should come by to teach you what I know,"**_I signed and _said_ to her. Mrs. V's eyes went wide.

"Oh. You can - "

_**"Speak, yes. I'm deaf, not mute,"**_ I said jokingly.

"Right," she sighed. "Uh, come in. Please," she said opening the door further for me. "So, is this... the first time you've _ever... _spoken...?" she asked.

I nodded. _**"Yeah, you're actually the first person to hear me speak,"**_ I chuckled, signing. She nodded, looking somewhat impressed.

"Well, you sound fine," she insisted.

_**"Well, I'll just assume you're right,"**_ I signed teasingly. She seemed to laugh at that. _**"But, before we get started on your, uh, lesson... how's everything with... uh... S-i-m-o-n-e...?"**_I asked hesitantly.

"Well, she came over to pack up her things yesterday," Mrs. V said.

_**"Where is she planning on staying, anyway?"**_ I asked.

"Probably with her ex-boyfriend," she answered.

_**"Who's her ex...?"**_I wondered. She took a deep breath.

"Wilke..." My eyes nearly went out of their sockets.

_**"W-i-l-k-e... S-a-n-d-e-r-s...?"**_ I signed. She nodded. _**"They used to date...? Wow,"**_ I said _completely _caught off guard with that one. _**"How... long...?" **_

"About a year and a half," she answered. "As far as who broke up with who, I have no idea," she added and seemed to chuckle, looking regretful. "I never really listened to her problems after that; a _very _stupid decision for me to make..." she sighed, and I looked on at her feeling more and more sorry for her and Simone... She cleared her throat. "But, enough about that... sit down," she said.

_**"So... just give me any phrase or word you want to learn, and I'll sign it, and help you,"**_ I told her. _**"Or do you wanna start with the basics...?" **_

"What are the basics?" she asked.

_**"The alphabet," **_I answered, and she looked lost. _**"There's an alphabet for Sign Language; you didn't know that...?"**_ She blushed slightly and shook her head. I laughed at that. _**"Okay, looks like we have a LONG way to go."**_

"I won't give you much trouble; I'm kind of a fast learner," she replied, winking. I sighed quietly in relief.

"Okay. Good," I nodded.

* * *

**~ After School ~ **

My ASL lesson with Mrs. V lasted the rest of lunch, and I told her I'd be coming by every lunch period to give her a lesson. She seemed very grateful at that.

I'm starting to feel as though she and I have developed some sort of... connection.

A connection that Mrs. V probably _never _had with Simone.

I'm really starting to feel for Mrs. V lately. More and more guilty. I don't really know how I'm supposed to feel for Simone, because I haven't done anything to her, and yet she completely _despises _me. But, Mrs. V just told me not to worry about her.

So, Mami had picked up Jamie from school, and we were all home. Jamie has gotten better and better with her signing each day, and I couldn't be prouder.

_**"E-l-l-a!" **_she exclaimed and hugged me._** "How was school today?"**_I smiled at my baby sister.

**"School was good,** **J-a-y. Remember to keep practicing,"** I signed and winked at her. She nodded happily.

_**"My new friends, K-y-l-i-e and**__**J-a-c-k-s-o-n think Sign Language is AWESOME!"**_ she exclaimed and I giggled at her being so hyped up.

"Oh, Gabi. Good; you're home," Mami said coming down the stairs. "I have to tell you something." Jamie went into the kitchen, and Mami came up to me.

**"What's up?"** I signed.

"Well, I made my first call to your Leadership teacher - "

**"Mami, it was only an accident,"** I signed quickly referring to what happened with Simone. Mami shook her head insistently.

"Katie told me about her relationship with Simone, so don't give me any of that," she warned. I raised my eyebrows.

**"K-a-t-i-e...?"** I signed.

"That's Mrs. Villegas' first name," Mami explained. I nodded, and she continued. "So... in order to patch things up with you and that Simone, Katie and I arranged for us _all _to have dinner tomorrow night." My eyes went wide.

**"Dinner...? With Mrs. V and... ****_S-i-m-o-n-e...?_****"** I signed, not believing what she just said. _It's bad enough that Simone bullies me... How can I handle having her in my cousin's house?!_

"Leana said it was fine, since the two of them are teammates," Mami shrugged. "But, when they're here, I want you to be on your absolute _best _behavior, is that understood?" she said sternly. I sighed in defeat. "You can't pull your way out of this, Gabi. It's a deal... or no deal."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. _**"Fine. But, I know I'm not gonna like it."**_ I went upstairs, slammed my door, and plopped myself on the bed.

_Tomorrow night... oy vey... _


	14. Dinner With Our Leadership Teacher

So, tonight was the night.

The night that we were gonna have dinner with _our Leadership teacher _and _her daughter_...

I was absolutely _dreading _it.

I mean, it would be nice to have Mrs. V come by, but... I know it'll be _really _awkward around Simone...

Especially since Gabe is still pissed over what happened in class.

We finished getting ready for school, and Al was waiting for us downstairs. I was the first one to go down.

**"Are you ready for tonight...?"** he signed to me. My shoulders dropped.

**"****_So_**** not ready,"** I signed back. He laughed, and I hit his shoulder. **"It's not funny! You know as well as I do that S-i-m-o-n-e is ****_nowhere near_**** as cool with me as her Mom is." **

**"Just try and bear with it; tonight's several hours away, anyway,"** he signed reassuringly and winked at me. I smiled softly.

**"Okay,"** I signed, sighing. **"I'll try."** Al hugged me and kissed my head. Gabriel came down, followed by Leana and Jamie.

_**"Alright; let's hit it,"**_ he said, smiling.

* * *

**~ At School ~ **

**"Hey, so... how'd it go with S-i-m-o-n-e yesterday...?" **I signed to Leana, as we were walking to my locker.

_**"You really wanna know?"**_ she asked as we came up to my locker. I nodded. She seemed to sigh. _**"Well... she said that she meant... EVERYTHING that she told Mrs. V yesterday. She must really hate her..."**_ Leana said sadly.

**"You just ****_had_**** to agree to her coming over tonight, didn't you?"** I signed angrily.

_**"Hey, well, she's my friend, and my teammate! If you can't accept that, then..."**_she stopped mid-sentence and stared at me. _**"I'm sorry,"**_ she sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. _**"The last thing I want is to lose you because of S-i-m-o-n-e,"**_ she admitted, smiling softly. _**"You're like the little sister I've always wanted."**_ I smiled.

**"Thanks,"** I signed.

_**"You're welcome,"**_she said, and kissed my forehead. _**"So, how's everything with Mrs. V? She catching on with her Signing yet?"**_ she asked, and I shrugged.

**"More or less..."** I signed.

_**"That bad, huh...?"**_ she asked, scrunching her nose. I nodded.

**"But she's a fast learner, so... it shouldn't take too long," **

I had told Leana about one thing, but not another. She knows that I've been coming by Mrs. V's room every lunch period to teach her ASL, but... she _doesn't _know that I actually _speak_ to her. I _really _don't know why I haven't told her.

* * *

**~ Leadership ~ **

So, it was time for class. We were discussing all the events for this years' senior class. Some of the students there were seniors, so they wanted to speak their minds.

"Okay, so... Grad Night... _supposed _to be at Disneyland... right?" Everyone nodded. "Well... any ideas on... a different place...? I figured _all _high schools go with Disneyland for Grad Night, so... I thought we should just... stray away from tradition for once, and see what everyone else thinks."

"How about Knott's Berry Farm...? There's this private school, Buckner. They have that place for their Grad Nights, and they say it's really fun, and _super _cheap," Kacey suggested. Mrs. V and the rest of the class seemed impressed by her idea.

"How cheap?" Mrs. V asked. Kacey thought for a second.

"Uh, it's $10 per student, teachers get a discount, _and _if some seniors are in a club or school organization, like _Leadership,_ they get in for _free_," she said, and the rest of the class looked even more impressed.

"How do you know all this...?" Wilke asked.

"My brother just graduated from Buckner. He said it was _a lot _of fun." Mrs. V thought it over for a minute.

"Okay. All in favor of Knott's Berry?" she asked and literally the _whole _class raised their hands. Mrs. V nodded in approval. "Okay, that settles it. Seniors... this year's Grad Night will be at Knott's Berry Farm." There was an applause from the class, and most of the seniors were _very _excited about it. Toby raised his hand amidst all the talking.

"Uh, Mrs. V...?" he asked.

"Yes, Toby?"

"You... forgot to take roll, heh," he chuckled.

"Oh! My gosh, thanks, Toby, for reminding me," she said, rubbing the back of her head. As she went over to her desk, I stood up from my seat and went over to her and tapped her shoulder. "Oh, Gabriella. Don't worry; I haven't forgot about lunch today; I'll have time," she said smiling.

**"I know that. I just wanted to tell you that I'm really looking forward to... seeing you... tonight... you know... for dinner,"** I signed, and she nodded. She understood most of what I said, which is good.

"I look forward to seeing you, too," she said, and winked at me. I smiled softly.

* * *

**~ Lunchtime, A212 ~ **

"Okay, so... it's... 'How... are... you...?'" Mrs. V asked, practicing her signing. I nodded happily.

_**"Exactly! You're getting better and better everyday, Mrs. V,"**_ I said approvingly.

_**"It's thanks to you, G-a-b-r-i-e-l-l-a,"**_ she signed, and I giggled.

_**"So... has... S-i-m-o-n-e... talked to you at all...? Since..."**_ She shook her head.

"I texted her reminding her about tonight, and... haven't heard from her. She's been giving me the silent treatment in _both _class periods, as well..." she said sadly and lowered her head. I put my hand on hers, and she looked at me.

_**"I'm sure she'll come around,"**_ I said reassuringly.

_**"Yeah. You're probably right,"**_ she said nodding.

**~ After School ~ **

We made our way to the parking lot. Al had been driving us to school, and we were all in the car. I was in the passenger seat, and Leana and Gabe were in the back.

**"Hey, G-a-b-i,"** Al signed to me.

**"What's up?" **

He hesitated a little, then signed to me again. **"Remember when it was your first day starting at East High... and you said... that I'm starting to become more like... some****_one _****or... something like that...?"** I thought about it and nodded. **"What did you mean by that...?"** I sighed and turned to him.

**"What I meant was... that... you're starting to become... like a father... to me... Always there for me when I need you, and not just because you're my interpreter,"** I signed and he smiled softly. **"To me... you're more than that. I guess... this is my way of saying... 'thank you'." **I kissed his cheek softly.

**"You're welcome,"** he signed, smiling softly.

* * *

**~ Later At Night, 8:00pm ~**

We had all finished getting ready. Tia Jianna helped Mami prepare dinner.

**"So, what's it like?"** Jamie signed to me.

**"What's what like...?"** I signed.

**"High school,"** she signed back. **"I mean... if you're hearing,"** she added, and I laughed.

**"You're asking the wrong person, sissy,"** I signed, smiling. Jamie nodded.

**"You're probably right,"** she signed and nudged me. I laughed and put my arm around her.

_**"Okay, guys,"**_ Mami said, putting the last dish on the table. _**"Dinner is ready, and K-a-t-i-e should be here in about..."**_I saw everyone turn towards the front door, so I'm assuming that was the doorbell. _**"Right now,"**_ Mami finished, and went over to open the door.

"Hi. Maria, was it?" Mrs. V asked, smiling.

"Yes, that's me. Pleased to finally meet you, Katie," Mami said, opening the door to let Mrs. V in. But... it was only _her _that walked in.

Simone didn't show.

I sighed and my shoulders dropped. I felt bad that Simone didn't come... but... relieved at the same time.

As Mrs. V walked inside, I went up to her.

**"Where's S-i-m-o-n-e...?"** I signed, and she shrugged as if to say "oh, well".

"She... couldn't make it," she said. I frowned a little at that. "I tried texting her again before I left the house, because she's still at Wilke's, but... she... didn't answer," she said sadly.

**"I'm sorry,"** I signed.

**_"It's ok,"_** she signed, smiling softly.

"Come on and have a seat, Katie," Mami said, calling everyone into the kitchen.

"Thank you for inviting me, again, Maria," Mrs. V said gratefully.

"It's no problem at all," Mami said, waving it off.

I sat across from Mrs. V, and Mami sat next to me. Al sat next to Mrs. V, and Gabe sat next to me and Jamie. Tia Jianna sat next to Leana.

_**"So, Katie... I heard**__**G-a-b-r-i-e-l-l-a's been giving you Signing lessons...?"**_ Mami asked Mrs. V, and Mrs. V nodded.

"Yes, every lunch period, and she's _very _helpful with it. She figured that if I learn her language, that we'll be able to communicate better. Especially since she's a student in _two _of my classes; both of which she's passing, by the way," Mrs. V said, winking at me. I blushed slightly. Although...

One thing just... couldn't escape from my mind the whole dinner.

_I wonder why Simone didn't show... _


	15. That Special Place

It had only been a day since the dinner with Mrs. V, and thankfully, it turned out great. In the back of my mind, I was still worrying about Simone, and I'll bet her Mom was, too. But, I think I can see why she's being such a jerk to me. After all, as far as I know, every enemy has a back story that caused them to be the way they are.

Since the windows were open, the class could feel the light breeze coming throughout the room. I could feel the light vibrations under my feet from the music. Leana thought it'd be a good idea to have some music blasting while we work on everything. Thereby, making every class period a party. Mrs. V's signing seemed to be getting better and better with each passing day, so it was much easier for us to communicate.

I was looking up a design on the computer that Mrs. V needed for our Leadership shirts, when Reese came up to me. The music was still on, so he couldn't really speak to me, and he doesn't understand when I sign, so he wrote something down on his iPod, and showed it to me.

_"Do you mind if I take you somewhere special after class, during lunch?"_

I frowned slightly then looked over to Mrs. V. I put a finger up, telling him to wait there. He nodded and I went over to Mrs. V's desk, and waved.

**"Hey, G-a-b-i, what's up, hon?"** she signed, smiling.

**"I'm gonna have to... cancel today's signing lesson, Mrs. V. I'm really sorry," **I signed. She frowned slightly.

**"Is there a reason why...?"** she signed.

**"Well..."** I looked back at Reese, who was leaning against the table where I told him to wait. **"R-e-e-s-e wants to take me somewhere special during lunch..."** I signed and blushed slightly. Mrs. V seemed to smile.

**"Really?"** she signed, and I nodded.

**"Please don't tease me, just say 'yes',"** I signed quickly, trying not to seem desperate, but failing miserably. She seemed to laugh at that, and I blushed even more.

**"You... really wanna go, don't you?"** she signed teasingly, and I lowered my head and nodded slightly. She laughed again and seemed to think for a second. She then smiled.

**"Alright, you can go,"** she signed, signing "yes". I smiled and went around her desk and hugged her.

**"Thank you!"** I signed as I pulled away. She smiled.

**"You're welcome, sweetie,"** she signed. I went back over to Reese, and wrote down on a piece of paper, and gave it to him.

_"It's a date!" _

"Cool, I'll wait for you after class," he said smiling, and I smiled back softly. I guess I really did like him...

* * *

**~ After Class (Lunch Bell) ~**

The bell had rung and everyone got up from their seats. I got up from my seat and smiled at Reese, who was leaning against the doorway, hands in his pockets. He smirked at me, and I blushed softly. He nodded his head toward the hall as if to say "let's go". I nodded, and was about to head for the door, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Mrs. V and smiled at her.

**"What's up?"** I signed.

**"I just wanted to say thanks again for last night. You have a really good family,"** she signed, smiling. I laughed softly.

**"Thank you, and you're welcome,"** I signed. She opened her arms and I went in to hug her. She felt... warm, and I caught the scent of... roses? We pulled away and she looked at me.

**"Have fun today,"** she signed.

**"I will,"** I signed back and looked back over at Reese. He winked at me and I smiled softly and went over to him.

_**"Keep an eye on her, R-e-e-s-e,"**_ Mrs. V warned, pointing at him. I rolled my eyes and smiled while he chuckled.

"Sure thing, Mrs. V," he said, and we both went out the door. "So... guess we're gonna eat first, huh?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. I took my phone out and typed something and showed it to him.

_"So, where's this 'special' place?"_ He smirked.

"I'll tell you all about it when we're there," he said and winked at me. I giggled and shrugged. We got to the cafeteria and the line was already filled. My shoulders dropped, and Reese shrugged. "Guess we'll have to take the windows; I can buy yours," he offered. I shook my head, but he caught it, and put his hand on my shoulder. "I insist; no charge," he said and winked. I blushed something mad. I swear, it just _has _to be that wink of that crystal blue eye and that smirk that gets me. I gave in.

We got our lunches and I spotted Gabe, Leana and everyone at a table. Gabe waved over at us and smiled.

"Hey, dude," Gabe said to Reese as they bumped fists.

"'Sup, man," Reese said, sitting next to my brother as I sat next to Leana.

_**"So... last night was a success,"**_ Leana said and smiled. I nodded.

"What happened last night...?" Reese asked, raising his eyebrows. Leana smirked and looked over at me.

_**"Mrs. V... came over to my house for dinner,"**_ she said. Everyone besides me, Gabe and Leana had their eyes wide open and mouths agape.

"What for...?" Kacey asked.

"It was their Mom's - my aunt's - idea," Leana clarified.

"That... seems a little weird," Wilke commented.

"Seems to me like you guys just did that to get higher grades in Leadership and Homeroom, huh?" Toby assumed.

_**"Guys, first of all, it wasn't that weird or awkward at all. Secondly, if we wanted better grades, we would just ask her about it directly,"**_ Gabe insisted. I nodded agreeing with him. We all then ate our food and talked all about our two classes, Homeroom and Leadership.

After we ate, Reese excused the both of us from the table.

"Got someplace to be, you two?" Wilke asked.

"Something like that," Reese replied and took my hand and led me across the cafeteria.

_Special place, huh? Is it top secret...? Is he the only one that knows about it? I hope it's a romantic spot... _

The next thing I knew, we were at an unknown staircase. I looked at him.

"After you, m'lady," Reese said, pointing his arm towards the staircase.

I took a deep breath and made my way up the stairs. The way was dark. I went higher and higher...

Until I reached what looked like a _beautiful _garden. Sort of resembled a greenhouse... it was _gorgeous. _My eyes went wide and I took in the scenery before me. Pots of tulips, roses, violets, orchids, chrysanthemums and lilies _everywhere._ Across from all that was the view of the city in front of the school. It looked amazing.

"Like what you see?" Reese asked coming up the stairs, walking over to me. I turned to him and nodded, smiling widely. "I came across this place my freshman year here. I was just a curious kid, looking around. Then I came here. I'm the _only _one that knows about this place." My eyes went wide at that statement. "I even asked around, and they said that this place was here when the school was built. I sometimes just come here to think some things over, or when I'm in a bad mood." I nodded. "Okay, this is getting _really _awkward," he said, chuckling.

**"Why?"** I signed.

"Because I feel like I'm just... talking to myself. It's weird," he answered and I smiled. Then he turned somewhat serious. "Have you ever spoken? Like... with your voice...?" he asked. I hesitated, then nodded. "Really? With who?" I took my phone out, typed my answer and showed it to him.

_"With Mrs. Villegas. I've been giving her private signing lessons every lunch period so we could communicate better."_ His eyes seemed to go wide at that.

"With Mrs. V?" he asked and I nodded.

_"Is that surprising...?"_ I wrote.

"Kind of," he replied walking over to the front of the garden. He leaned over the railing and looked out at the view. "You know, since my freshman year... there's been... sort of a... secret between me and this place," he said looking at me.

"What is it?" I mouthed.

"I promised myself that... I would have my first kiss with the prettiest girl... here," he confessed.

_"You've never kissed a girl?!"_ I wrote. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Nope, not once," he replied, smiling and blushing. There was a slight pause, then he spoke up. "So... you've spoken before?" he asked softly. I nodded. "Does your family know?" I shook my head. "Am I ever gonna get to hear you speak...?" he asked. I thought for a bit and mouthed "maybe". "Promise?" he insisted. I chuckled and nodded.

"Promise," I mouthed and held out a pinkie. He locked his pinkie with mine and smiled softly. His eyes seemed to go up, and he grabbed my hand.

"That's the bell; fourth period," he said, and I smiled and followed him.

Reese is such an amazing guy. It's crazy to think that he hasn't had his first kiss yet. Well, with whoever he's gonna share that kiss with... hopefully they'll both see sparks.


	16. A Cochlear?

Mrs. V and I were having lunch in her classroom. She had brought chocolate-covered strawberries and pizza. Her signing has gotten better and better over the past two and half months. She really _was _a fast learner.

_**"So... you haven't heard from S-i-m-o-n-e since you guys had that fight...?"**_ I asked Mrs. V during lunch in her classroom. She shook her head.

_**"Unfortunately, not. But, I can't let it get in the way of my job,"**_ she said, reassuring herself. I smiled softly. _**"So, you're finding all your classes okay...? No problems?"**_ she asked.

_**"Nope, none... YET,"**_ I said. There was a slight pause then Mrs. V spoke up.

_**"So... this may seem a bit sudden, but... do you know what a... cochlear implant is...?"**_she asked. I narrowed my eyes.

_**"Uh, yeah. My Mom brought it up several times while I was in grade school,"**_ I said. _**"Why?"**_

_**"Have you ever considered... getting one...?"**_ she asked.

_**"No. Never. My Mom told me everything about that implant when I was eight, since people say it's better to get it when you're younger, and after learning all that, I guess I was just..."**_

_**"Scared?"**_ she guessed. I nodded.

_**"Mrs. V, when I say that Mami told me everything about that implant, I mean EVERYTHING. That it's a surgical process... my brain has to be cut open... it's irremovable... and the long-term risks have been unknown so far, meaning that doctors DON'T KNOW what happens with their patients that have had a long-term cochlear."**_

_**"So, in other words, you're not planning on getting one any time soon,"**_ she clarified.

_**"No,"**_ I answered, shaking my head. _**"Besides, I'm... comfortable being deaf. I've been fine with it. I mean, it had its downs in grade school and junior high, but... I'm beginning to feel like... High School with be my time. My time to... stand up for myself. And anyways, I... can't change my past, so... there was really nothing I could do about all that, anyway..." **_I said, seeming to reflect in my past thoughts.

_**"I'm not trying to force you into getting it. But... who knows? It... may be better if you get it now..."**_she said, trying to reassure me. _**"So... how's everything with you and R-e-e-s-e?"**_ she asked, smirking teasingly. I blushed like mad at that question.

_**"Uh... fine; everything's fine,"**_ I said softly.

_**"You both have been pretty close since last week. Something happen?"**_ she asked, signing to me. I sighed, then took a slight pause.

_**"This is just between you and me, okay?"**_ I said, and Mrs. V looked a little confused. "I promised Reese that I wouldn't tell anyone, but... I trust you."

_**"What's going on between you two...?"**_Mrs. V asked, getting more and more curious. I took a deep breath.

_**"That... 'special place' that I had to go to with him when I had to cancel our lesson... it was a rooftop garden. He told me that he found that place his freshman year. He was just walking around campus, and... there it was. Mrs. V, that place has to be the most BEAUTIFUL and ROMANTIC spot in the ENTIRE school. I'd... offer to take you and come see it, but I can't,"**_ I said, and she nodded.

_**"Well, I'm glad you're both getting along,"**_ she said, smiling softly.

_**"And... I... promised him something,"**_ I said, smiling.

_**"What did you promise him...?"**_ she asked, raising her eyebrows.

_**"That... I would eventually speak to him. Like, with my voice. Because I told him that YOU'RE the only person that's heard me speak and no one else,"**_ I told her.

_**"I see,"**_ she said, nodding. _**"Well, hopefully, you live up to that promise,"**_ she added, winking at me.

_**"I will," **_I giggled.

_**"Do you want the last strawberry?"**_ she asked, glancing at the container with the last chocolate-covered strawberry. I looked at it with a hesitant face. _**"Come on,"**_ she said, taking the strawberry. _**"This might be the most delicious chocolate-covered strawberry in history, but you wouldn't know... because you're not gonna eat it,"**_ she said, winking at me. I giggled.

_**"Fine, then,"**_ I said, playing along, and she fed me the strawberry. _**"Mmm, you were right,"**_ I said, smiling. Mrs. V's eyes went up.

_**"That's the bell,"**_ she said. _**"You gotta get to class." **_I smiled and got up from my seat. _**"Can I get a hug?"**_ she asked. I giggled and hugged her.

_**"I'm sure S-i-m-o-n-e will come around eventually,"**_ I said sincerely as I pulled away.

_**"I hope so,"**_ she signed, sighing.

_**"And can you just... forget about the cochlear conversation? Please,"**_ I added. She nodded.

_**"Okay, I won't bring it up anymore,"**_ she promised.

_**"I'll see you tomorrow,"**_ I said, walking away and waved at her.

_**"Bye,"**_ she said, waving back to me.

* * *

**~ After School ~**

**_"So, how's everything with Mrs. V? She getting better at signing?"_**Leana asked me as we were working on our homework. I nodded.

**"It's only been two and a half months, and she already understands most of mine and G-a-b-e's conversations in Leadership and Homeroom,"** I signed.

**_"Well, that's awesome,"_** my cousin replied smiling. There was a slight pause and Leana spoke up. **_"So... S-i-m-o-n-e... texted me after school today,"_** she said softly. My eyes went wide.

**"Really?"** I signed. She nodded. **"What did she say?" **

**_"Just that... she was... stuck and she needed my help..."_** she replied shrugging.

**"What does that mean?"** I signed, narrowing my eyes. She shrugged again.

**_"She just.. told me to come by her house after dinner tonight." _**

**"HER house?"** I signed.

**_"Yep,"_** she said.

**"So she's back at Mrs. V's?"** I signed, needing clarification.

**_"Exactly,"_** she replied. I sighed as if I was holding my breath.

**"Have they... spoken to each other at all...?"** I signed hesitantly.

**_"Nope... sadly not,"_** she said, and seemed to sigh. **_"She's been absent for a whole week and half. I swear, if she doesn't show up to practice, Coach J-i-l-l's gonna have her off the team,"_** she signed aggravated. **_"And she's my co-captain, for Christ's sake."_**

**"I get it,"** I signed. **"You miss her."**

**_"Yeah kind of. But anyway, I'll tell you everything tomorrow morning once I come back tonight," _**she assured me. I nodded.

**"Can you keep a secret? From my Mom, in particular,"** I signed.

**_"Why? What's up?"_** she signed, narrowing her eyes.

**"At lunch today... Mrs. V brought up... me... getting a... cochlear,"** I signed hesitantly. Leana's eyes seemed to go wide.

**_"A... cochlear?" _**

**"But, we cleared it up; I told her that my Mom told me everything there is to know about that implant, and that I didn't want it, so..."** I signed quickly, reassuring her.

**_"And... why keep this a secret from your Mom...?"_** she asked.

**"Because... I don't want Mami to think that... Mrs. V is trying to change me... Mrs. V promised not to bring it up again, anyway,"** I signed.

**_"But why did she bring it up in the first place...?"_** she asked. I shrugged.

**"I don't really know, but I guess, in the back of my mind, Mrs. V just wants what's best for me. Besides, you and I both know that if my Mom knew that Mrs. V brought that up, she would go STRAIGHT down to school,"** I signed, rolling my eyes.

**_"Yeah, you're probably right,"_** she signed, and seemed to chuckle.

**"So, promise me you won't say anything,"** I signed.

**_"Promise,"_** she assured me. I smiled softly.

**"Thanks,"** I signed gratefully.

I'm pretty anxious to know what's been going on with Simone. So, I was pretty much anticipating tomorrow morning...

And I'm _really _hoping that Mami and I won't have to revisit the cochlear conversation with Mrs. V caught up in it...


	17. Villegas Mother And Daughter

The sun blinded my vision as it peeked through the curtains. I caught the smell of bacon and blueberry waffles as the scent hit my nostrils. I stirred awake, and slowly opened my eyes. I sat up, stretched, got out of bed, combed my hair down, and headed downstairs.

_**"Morning, E-l-l-a,"**_ Jamie said.

_**"Mornin', B-r-i-e,"**_ Gabe said, smiling. I nodded toward the both of them.

**"Breakfast looks good,"** I signed, smiling at Mami.

"Well, eat up, babe, before it's all gone," Mami said, winking at me.

**"Where's L-e-a-n-a...?"** I signed, looking around the kitchen, and I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned to see Leana, and smiled softly. **"Hey."**

_**"Morning, cuz,"**_ she said, smiling.

**"How'd everything go with S-i-m-o-n-e...?"** I signed.

_**"I'll tell you at school, not right now,"**_ she said. I narrowed my eyes slightly, because Leana looked a little nervous.

**"Okay..."** I signed.

_What did Simone tell her...?_

Al had come downstairs, dressed.

**"Aren't you set a little early...?"** I signed to him. He smiled.

**"Early bird gets the worm,"** he signed, winking at me. I laughed softly.

**"Good point."** I had eaten breakfast and got ready, and Gabe, Leana, Al and I said our goodbyes to Mami and Tia Jianna and headed out the door.

* * *

**~ At School ~**

_**"Hey, guys,"**_ Gabe said as we walked up to Reese and Lissie.

"Hey," Lissie said, smiling widely.

_**"What's been up with you two lately?"**_ Gabe asked, pointing at me and Reese. I blushed slightly. _**"We rarely see you guys at lunch anymore. I mean, I know you, B-r-i-e, are teaching Sign Language to Mrs. V, but... R-e-e-s-e..."**_

"That's... a secret," Reese said casually, and winked at me. I smiled softly.

**"Don't jump to conclusions; please,"** I signed to my twin brother. Gabe seemed to smirk at that.

_**"Okay, fine, I'll leave it at that... for now,"**_ he teased.

**"You are such a pest,"** I signed, rolling my eyes.

_**"Funny, sis,"**_ he said with a sarcastic look on his face. I laughed softly.

**"I'm kidding,"** I signed to my gullible twin brother. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

_**"Hey, can I talk to you...? I wanna tell you what happened with... S-i-m-o-n-e,"**_ Leana asked.

**"Uh... sure,"** I signed and told Gabe I'd meet him in class. Leana and I walked over to a bench and sat down. I noticed her shoulders drop. **"So... was it bad...?"**

_**"Okay,"**_ she sighed. _**"S-i-m-o-n-e had... gotten in a fight with... W-i-l-k-e... while she was staying with him for a while before she went back home, and it... wasn't pretty,"**_ she told me.

**"Did W-i-l-k-e hit her...?"** I signed. Leana shook her head.

_**"No, he didn't. Just... said some things that... kind of ruined her self-esteem..."**_ she clarified.

**"What does that mean...?"**

_**"She... can't stop drinking, and has started... to... cut,"**_ Leana said hesitantly, lowering her head. _**"I'm guessing W-i-l-k-e must have said some pretty... heartless things to her..."**_ she added. Her lips quivered slightly, and her eyes started to water. I sighed and put my arms around her softly.

**"I'm so sorry..."** I signed as I pulled away.

_**"If anything, you'll probably see her with long sleeves today, and the rest of the week,"**_she said, sniffling. My eyes went wide as something came to mind.

**"Wait. Does... Mrs. V know...?"** I signed, secretly scared to know the answer. Leana shook her head slowly.

_**"No. She doesn't,"**_ she said.

**"But she's her MOTHER!"** I demanded.

_**"I know... I don't know what would make S-i-m-o-n-e wanna keep this under wraps... even from her own mother, real or not, but..."**_ Her head dropped and I saw tears stream down her face. I sighed and hugged her again softly.

_Poor Simone..._

* * *

**~ Homeroom ~**

**"Should we tell Mrs. V...?"** I signed to Leana.

_**"No,"**_she said, shaking her head._** "She'll ask S-i-m-o-n-e about it soon enough,"**_

**"Okay..."** I signed, unsure about Leana's decision. **"Are you sure S-i-m-o-n-e is even here today?"**

_**"Yeah, I'm positive. She texted me this morning when I woke up,"**_ she said. I just nodded.

We walked into class and I took a good long look at Mrs. V as we passed by her. How could she not have known if Simone came home...? How could they be so distant? We took our seats, and I'm assuming the bell rang. I couldn't stop glancing over to the door, hoping Simone would walk in. It even gave me goosebumps realizing that _her_ seat was now _my_ seat.

_"You're in my seat."_

_"I moved Gabriella."_

_"Why? This chick's deaf, not blind."_

_"Well, first of all, because since she needed to move to the front, your seat was the only one available, and secondly-"_

_"She can't read lips from a certain distance, so find another seat, will ya?"_

I really can't thank Gabe enough for protecting me when I need him. I honestly... don't know how I feel about Simone... I really don't... But at the same time, all I know is that... she's misunderstood. She just doesn't know it. I'm a real people person, so... I know what people really need instead of what they think they need.

Just then, I saw the door open and... lo and behold...

Simone walked in.

I smiled softly seeing her and turned back to Leana.

**"Told you,"** she signed. I took another look at Simone, and Leana was right. She was wearing a cardigan. With long sleeves. She walked up to Mrs. V.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "Room for one more?" she asked, and from the looks of it... she seemed to smile softly.

"Of course," Mrs. V said, smiling back.

"Well... guess I'll go take my seat at the back," Simone said, heading to her seat.

"Wait," Mrs. V said, stopping her. "I moved you."

"Where?" Simone asked, turning around. Mrs. V then went over to the empty desk next to me, and tapped her hand there. I looked up at her with a look that said 'Are you serious?'. She put her finger to her lips as if to say 'Don't say anything to her'.

**"Get along with her,"** she signed to me. **"Please. For me."** I looked over at Simone, who had her arms crossed.

**"Okay,"** I signed, sighing. **"I'll try."**

**"Thank you,"** she signed, smiling softly, and gently placed her hand over mine. "Your seat's over here," Mrs. V said to Simone.

"Sure thing," Simone said, and walked over to the seat next to me. "Hey," she said as she sat down. I raised my hand slightly as if to say 'hi'. "So, you're... Leana's cousin, huh?" she asked. I nodded. She seemed to sigh. "Look, I don't like you, you don't like me. I don't know what your cousin has told you, but whatever it is... just... don't think that it'll be an opportunity for me to become friends with you. Got it? Let's just leave it at that." She turned her head away from me, and I sighed. I turned back to Gabe.

**"Sorry,"** he signed and I shrugged my shoulders. I turned to Leana.

**"Can't be helped,"** she signed, shrugging her shoulders.

**"I guess not,"** I signed back to her.

* * *

**~ Leadership ~**

**"Well, Homeroom was a complete downer..." **I signed to Mrs. V.

"And that's _my _fault?" she countered.

**"No, no! You were right about me needing to get along with her, it's just that... I don't know, maybe... we just need to... get used to each other...?" **

"Well, take it however you want, but... I don't expect you both to become fast friends, just... at least... get to know each other. Simone doesn't know _anything_ about Deaf people and Deaf culture, so... might as well teach her," I sighed and she place her hand on my shoulder. "You've been teaching me; how hard could it be to teach her?" she asked, smiling.

**"I guess I'll give it a shot,"** I signed, shrugging my shoulders.

_**"Thank you,"**_ she signed, smiling gratefully.

I saw Simone standing behind Mrs. V, and Simone tapped her shoulder.

"Hey... Mom," Simone said, lowering her head.

"I'm really glad you came today," Mrs. V said, smiling softly.

"Yeah... about that... Can I talk to you...? In the back room...?" Simone asked, pointing to the back room. Mrs. V looked at Simone confused.

"Okay..." she said, unsure.

"Thanks," Simone said, walking towards the back room. Mrs. V looked back at me, still confused. I shrugged my shoulders as she followed Simone. Leana then came up to me.

_**"She's gonna tell her,"**_ she said.

**"Seriously?"** I signed.

_**"Yep,"**_ she said, nodding. _**"**_**_Everything."_**I looked towards the back door, eyes wide. _**"If Mrs. V screams at her, you'll be really lucky that you can't hear it,"**_ she added, chuckling. I laughed softly.

The rest of the class time, it was just the students. Simone was still talking to Mrs. V in the back room.

_**"Did Mrs. V go somewhere...?"**_ Gabe asked Leana and I.

_**"No, she's talking with... her Mom in the back,"**_ Leana said.

Then, people started to pack up and leave the room, so that was the bell. The back door opened and Simone came out... in tears, and practically speed walked out of the room. Then, Mrs. V came out, looking... disappointed.

**"How did it go...?"** I signed. Her shoulders dropped.

_**"We gotta grab lunch,"**_ Gabe said to Leana.

**"I'm not hungry. You guys go; I'll meet you in fourth,"** I signed to them, and they left me alone with Mrs. V.

As soon as I asked what was wrong... she broke down, crying. Telling me that it was all her fault that Simone was like that. That she should have been there for her. Like a real mother should. I tried my hardest not to weep, but couldn't hold it in.

How much more pain do these two have to endure?


	18. Hitting The Mark

I spent the first 20 minutes of lunch comforting Mrs. Villegas. She calmed down after a while.

_**"Are you okay to talk now?"**_ I asked, my hand rubbing her back soothingly.

"I think so," she sniffled, wiping her eyes. I handed her a tissue and she took it.

_**"Mrs. V, please, if there's anything I can do - " **_

"I'm sorry to say, Gabriella, but, unfortunately, there's really nothing that _any _of you can do. Because you guys aren't in charge of Simone. I am."

_**"Well, I'll be here for moral support, if anything,"**_ I replied, smiling softly.

_**"Thank you,"**_ she signed, sniffling. "You know, you, your brother and cousin can be _too _nice at times, you know that?" she laughed softly. I giggled.

_**"Well... that's the M-o-n-t-e-z family for you,"**_ I replied and winked at her.

"I can't face Simone like this," Mrs. V said, shaking her head. I thought for a second, then had an idea.

_**"How about I take your place...? Talk to her for you?"**_ I suggested, stood up and put my hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me.

"Honey, I already told you - "

_**"I know you really think that there's nothing I can do, but, Mrs. V, I know for a fact that you sat S-i-m-o-n-e next to me for a reason. Besides... I'm not just gonna stand here and wait until you two have reached your breaking points. S-i-m-o-n-e's already at stage one. Any further, and BOTH of you will regret it," **_I said, attempting to convince her.

She paused for a slight second, then her shoulders dropped. "Alright," she said, giving in. "You can go."

I smiled and hugged her from behind. _**"Thank you!"**_ I said, smiling widely, and raced out the door to go and find Simone.

I asked around from anyone and everyone at East High, until I found her shooting hoops by herself in the gym. And she was missing. If there's one thing that I know about basketball players... they _never _make shots when something is on their mind. I was wondering how those... cuts and scars... could go _unnoticed. _I had a mental fight with myself, and eventually worked up the courage to walk up to her. She saw me, and went for a basket... and missed.

"What do you want?" she sighed, seeming to give up on shooting. I took out my phone and typed, then showed it to her.

_"How can you handle playing with those cuts? Aren't you worried about Coach Jill or a teammate seeing them?" _

"This is pretty much the only place in the _entire _school that I feel the safest," she explained. "What are you doing here?"

_"I wanna talk to you."_

"If it has _anything _to do with what happened earlier, just... stay out of it. Stay out of my family's business," she ordered. I raised my eyebrows and typed.

_"So, you're considering Mrs. V family now? Because you wouldn't even look at her without rolling your eyes. You've wanted nothing to do with her." _

"How would you know that?"

_"She's told me things that you probably don't even know. And from what she's said, you two seem to have a pretty dysfunctional relationship."_

"Yeah, you're bagging on my 'family'; what about yours?" she countered, and I narrowed my eyes. "Your Dad walked out on you when you were seven," she said, smirking. I stared at her in shock. "That's what happens when your cousin is my best friend. Must have been hard to only have had one opportunity to communicate with him and never hearing from him since then."

_"At least my Dad didn't cheat on my Mom!"_

"You don't know that; he could be banging some club slut right about now. Let's just get one thing straight, you deaf charity case. If you think you're gonna try and sweeten your way into my life through my Mom, think again. You don't know _anything _about me. Now, get the hell out of my gym." I stared back at her in anger, stuffed my phone back into my pocket and left the gym. As I walked through the halls, I saw Leana, and my blood boiled.

_**"Hey, how'd everything - "**_

**"You told S-i-m-o-n-e about my Dad?! How could you do that?!"** I signed angrily. I _demanded _an answer. Leana just stared at me in shock.

_**"Okay, I don't know what she's told you, but her source is NOT me,"**_ she insisted. I gritted my teeth.

**"Do NOT lie to me. Did. You. Tell. S-i-m-o-n-e. About my Dad. Or. Not?"** I signed, getting angrier with each pause. She just looked at me and seemed to scoff.

_**"You REALLY don't seem to get the definition of a best friend, do you?"**_ she asked. That did it.

_**"I can't believe you!"**_ I yelled, and stormed off back into Mrs. V's room. I walked in, furious.

_**"How did it go?"**_ Mrs. V asked, getting up from the seat at her desk.

_**"L-e-a-n-a told S-i-m-o-n-e about my Dad!"**_I signed.

_**"Wait, what?"**_ Mrs. V asked, seeming completely lost. I began to rant.

_**"I just... I really thought that I could trust L-e-a-n-a. I mean, she's my cousin, for God's sake! And then she goes and plays the 'best friend' card on me to 'protect' S-i-m-o-n-e and - "**_

_**"Okay, honey, SLOW DOWN,"**_ Mrs. V said to me, and grabbed my shoulders. _**"Tell me everything,"**_she insisted and smiled softly. "I'm here to listen." I looked at her. _It's unbelievable how caring she is. How could Simone hate her? _

_**"Okay,"**_ I sighed.

I sat with Mrs. V. Just us. I was venting to her about my Papi and how I thought that Simone was just a bigot, but not until she befriended my cousin. At that point, I knew that my school life was just _not _going well _at all. _

_**"And... that's what happened,"**_ I signed, finishing my story.

_**"I'm gonna have to talk to her when we get home,"**_Mrs. V sighed, shaking her head.

_**"Good luck trying to get her to talk,"**_ I scoffed, then something came to mind. "Oh, God."

_**"What?" **_

_**"PLEASE tell me your daughter's not big on spreading rumors,"**_ I signed, hoping and praying the answer would be 'no'.

_**"I don't know,"**_ she sighed. _**"She's never done it."**_ I hung my head back in frustration.

_**"Great. Just my luck; if this gets out to the WHOLE SCHOOL, NONE of our lives here will be the same!"**_ I signed. _**"And now, S-i-m-o-n-e's gonna have me thinking about my Dad all week..."**_ I added sadly.

_**"Try not to let it get to you TOO MUCH, honey,"**_ Mrs. V ordered, comforting me. She put her hand on my shoulder. I sighed and chuckled slightly.

_**"It's funny. Just half an hour ago, I was comforting YOU. Now, it's... switched around in a matter of minutes,"**_ I commented.

_**"Well, on most occasions, I... bounce back pretty fast,"**_ she said, and winked at me. I smiled softly.

_**"What am I gonna do?" **_

_**"For now, nothing. I'll take care of S-i-m-o-n-e, and you try to patch things up with L-e-a-n-a whenever you're ready. Just, try and relax. It'll be fine,"**_she assured me. I smiled softly. _**"Well, I guess it looks like I'm gonna have to contact Dr. M-i-l-e-s after so long,"**_ she sighed.

"Uhh..."

_**"He was my therapist after S-i-m-o-n-e's Dad walked out on me,"**_ she explained. _**"I guess I'll have to make an appointment. You're right, S-i-m-o-n-e and I don't have the best relationship, and... I don't really know any other way to make this work,"**_ she sighed.

_**"And therapy seems like the only solution, huh?"**_

_**"Exactly."**_

_**"Do you think S-i-m-o-n-e will go along with that?"**_

_**"Oh, she's going whether she likes it or not,"**_ Mrs. V said confidently. I chuckled slightly. Her eyes went up. _**"That's the bell; don't worry about all this, just do what you need to do, and I'll take care of my daughter. It'll all be fine,"**_ she assured me.

_**"I know I've only known you for a few months, but... right now, I honestly don't know what I would do without you,"**_ I admitted, smiling softly, and embraced her in a warm hug.

_**"You're very welcome, honey,"**_ she replied, hugging me back. _**"I'll always be there for you."**_ I nodded and smiled. _**"Remember, don't worry."**_

_**"I'll see you tomorrow,"**_ I said, going towards the door.


	19. What Goes Around Comes Around

So, it's only been a day since my argument with Simone and me yelling at Leana. We were in Leadership and Gabe kept asking me why Leana and I weren't talking at home since yesterday. I finally told him everything. From my argument with Simone to me yelling at Leana.

_**"Wow,"**_ he said, looking over at Leana. _**"Alright, I get the whole 'best friend' thing, but... telling S-i-m-o-n-e something like that is a little too much. I mean, I've had my share of best friends, but NONE of them know about Dad." **_

**"Don't try talking to her. I promised Mrs. V that I would handle this,"** I signed.

_**"Ok. You got it, Sis,"**_ Gabe signed, nodding understandingly.

**"Thanks,"** I signed, smiling softly. I decided that I just wanted to get this over with, so I walked over to Leana and tapped her shoulder. **"Hey."** She turned around.

"Hey." I took a deep breath.

**"Okay, look. About yesterday... I'm REALLY sorry for yelling at you. I guess I was just so caught up in you telling S-i-m-o-n-e about my Dad, that I just... lost it. I know that she's your best friend, and... I REALLY don't wanna lose you. Can you forgive me...? Please?"** After about a minute, Leana spoke up.

_**"Alright; I forgive you,"**_ she said, and I smiled. _**"BUT... you... really can't accept the fact that S-i-m-o-n-e's my best friend... can you?"**_ she asked. I slowly shook my head.

**"No. Not really."** Her shoulders dropped.

_**"Okay, so... let's make a deal."**_ I raised my eyebrows.

**"Listening,"** I signed.

_**"I WON'T tell S-i-m-o-n-e any of our big family secrets... only IF you're able to accept our friendship,"**_ she said. I thought it over for a second.

**"Deal,"** I signed. Leana smiled softly and we embraced each other in a warm hug. I pulled away and Mrs. V waved over at me. **"I'll see you later,"** I signed, smiling as I walked over to Mrs. V.

_**"I'm assuming that went well,"**_ she said, smirking. I nodded.

**"That's it for phase one. Phase two..." **

_**"Get through to S-i-m-o-n-e,"**_ she said, sighing.

* * *

**~ After School ~ **

_**"So... are you and R-e-e-s-e EVER gonna get together?"**_Leana asked. I rolled my eyes.

**"Why do you care so much?"** I signed, getting irritated.

_**"Well... guess you could call me your 'wingwoman',"**_she joked, and winked at me.

**"R-e-e-s-e will ask me out when he's ready,"** I insisted.

_**"Oh, yeah, and when's that gonna be? Our senior year?" **_she asked sarcastically.

**"Maybe,"** I answered. Mami came up to us, with the phone on her ear.

_**"G-a-b-i, Mrs. V-i-l-l-e-g-a-s is on the phone for you,"**_ she said. _**"You'll need to set up your VI." **_

I sighed. **"Alright; give me a minute,"** I signed and went upstairs.

"She'll be right with you, Katie," Mami said into the phone.

I went into the guest room, and hooked up everything. Mami came upstairs, I gave a thumbs-up, and she hung up. I turned on the VI, and saw Mrs. V. **"Hi,"** I signed, smiling. **"What's up? Did you talk to your daughter?"**

**"Yes,"** she signed, her shoulders dropping.

**"And...?"**

_**"We talked it over, and... S-i-m-o-n-e knows that she's gonna have to go to rehab, but she has to start off with Alcoholics Anonymous, so... I told her I'd sign her up after our first appointment with Dr.**__**M-i-l-e-s, our therapist,"**_ she explained.

**"Okay, then. Well... I hope it goes well,"** I signed.

_**"Me, too,"**_ she sighed.

* * *

**~ The Next Day ~**

"Okay, so... cats or dogs?" Reese asked, leaning over the rooftop garden railing. He was asking me what I preferred more. I thought it over.

**"Dogs, definitely,"** I signed. He understands my signing now, but can't sign himself, just _yet._ I'll teach him eventually. "How about you?"

"I prefer dogs, too. But... cats are pretty cute, when... they're not... hiding from me," he replied.

**"What do you mean?"**

"Well, I had an incident with one of my neighbor's cats, and... nearly lost an eye, let's just leave it at that. Cats... don't like me," he chuckled. I smiled and laughed softly.

**"Okay... summer or winter?"** I asked. He scrunched his nose.

"Mmm, this is _really _a hard one. Uhm... I _can't _choose both...?" he asked hopefully. I smiled and shook my head. "Alright, I'm gonna have to say summer, then."

**"Why?"**

"Hey, it's just _one _question, alright?" he warned, pointing at me.

**"Alright, fine,"** I signed, rolling my eyes. I looked at my phone and checked the time. Ten minutes until the bell. **"Bell's gonna ring soon, and I have to grab some stuff from my locker before class,"** I signed and Reese followed me, going toward the stairs.

I went over to the hall that my locker is in, when... I saw Simone.

She looked a little... dizzy. She had a water bottle in her hand. I walked up to her.

_**"Uh... hey,"**_ I said. _**"Are you... okay? You don't look so good." **_

"Oh. Heh, yeah. I'm... I'm fine, just... a little overheated," Simone said. She looked like she was breathing pretty heavily. She leaned against a locker. "Is your... locker around here?" she asked. I nodded. "Wow, I... really am _not_ feeling so hot right now," she said as she slid her back against the locker.

**"Uh... R-e-e-s-e, can you watch her? I'm gonna go get Mrs. V,"** I signed.

"Sure."

**"Thank you." **I rushed over to A212 and knocked on Mrs. V's door. She opened it. I didn't give her time to speak. _**"I REALLY need your help. S-i-m-o-n-e's in trouble. Please, come with me,"**_ I signed rushed.

"Uh, okay," she said. We both rushed back over to the hall where Simone was. Mrs. V crouched down to Simone's level against the locker. "Simone, baby, are you alright?" she asked, worry laced on her face.

"Mom...? What are you-"

"Wait," Mrs. V said, stopping her, and sniffed slightly. "Have you... did you...?" Simone nodded slowly. Her mother took the water bottle from her hand, twisted the cap open, and sniffed. _**"S-i-m-o-n-e... this... isn't... water,"**_ she said, signing. My eyes went wide. Simone nodded slowly again.

"I know," she said softly. "I guess I just... felt so bad... about what's going on between us, that... I decided to... bring my own personal depression reliever to school," she explained. Mrs. V looked like she was nearly in tears. "I'm sorry, Mom."

_**"Uh... R-e-e-s-e, can you... carry her to the nurse, please?" **_

"Uh, sure," Reese replied and draped Simone's arm over his shoulder.

"Thanks, man," Simone said groggily.

"No problem."

Mrs. V was about to leave, but I stopped her. **"Let me come with you, please,"** I begged.

"Sweetie, you have class," she argued.

**"I don't care,"** I insisted.

"Honey-"

"Mom," Simone said, and Mrs. V looked over at her. "Let her come, it's okay. I... wanna talk to her about something, anyway." Mrs. V looked back at me, and I gave her my best 'pleading eyes'.

"Alright. I'll let your fourth period teacher know," she said, and I smiled softly.

**"Thank you."**

We all headed over to the nurse's office, me following behind Mrs. V. I was so worried about Simone. But...

_What exactly is it that she wants to talk to me about...? _


	20. Truce

I trailed behind Mrs. V as we entered the nurse's office. Reese gently sat Simone on a bed, and she lied down. I tapped Mrs. V's shoulder.

**"How exactly are you gonna explain this to the nurse?"** I asked.

_**"Tell her the truth,"**_ she signed, sighing. I was about to protest, but she put her hand up. _**"I know, I know, she may get suspended, but... let's face it. School isn't exactly the best place for her right now." **_I sighed and shrugged. She was right.

"Hey," Simone said softly. "Gabriella, was it?" I looked at her and went over to her. "Look, I know that... you... don't really... like me... but... after what happened back there, in the hall... I guess I've been too... stubborn... to realize how great of a person you are," she confessed. I smiled softly and she continued. "I guess all I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry. For everything. For being a bitch to you from day one. And... I'll... try to back off of your personal life from now on. Alright?" I nodded slowly and smiled. "So... we cool?" Simone asked and raised her fist, smiling softly. I nodded again.

"Yeah," I mouthed. "We're cool." I bumped her fist.

* * *

**~ The Next Day ~ **

Leana and I were home that afternoon, upstairs talking. I was sitting on my bed, and she was on the one across from me._** "So... S-i-m-o-n-e's been suspended, huh?"**_ Leana asked.

**"For the whole week,"** I signed, nodding.

_**"Huh, man, it'll be WEIRD not seeing her at practice,"**_ she said, chuckling. _**"But, I'm really glad that you two buried the hatchet,"**_ she added, winking at me. I smiled softly. _**"So... rehab AND therapy,"**_ she commented, and I nodded again. _**"She's not even 18, and she has to go through this,"**_ she added, shaking her head.

**"In a way, I can't blame her. I mean... her Dad walked out on her, her biological Mom died giving birth to her... it's... the worst of situations that I've heard."** Leana nodded. I then saw Mami in the doorway.

_**"Hey, G-a-b-i... uhm... K-a-t-i-e... is here to see you,"**_ she signed, and I raised my eyebrows.

**"Really?"** I signed. Mami nodded.

_**"Yes. Now, get downstairs; don't keep her waiting."**_ I excused myself from the room and went downstairs, and Mrs. V was sitting on the couch. I tapped her shoulder and she jumped in her seat.

**"Hey,"** I signed.

_**"Hey,"**_ she sighed, recovering herself. _**"You scared me,"**_ she chuckled.

**"Sorry,"** I signed.

_**"It's okay."**_ I came around the couch and sat next to her.

**"So, what's up? What are you doing here?"** Her shoulders dropped.

_**"I just wanted to let you know that... since S-i-m-o-n-e has some... well, 'time off' from school, I told her that we'll have our first appointment for Dr. M-i-l-e-s... tomorrow,"**_ she explained. I narrowed my eyes and smiled.

**"You could have just told me that over the phone."** Mrs. V shrugged.

_**"I figured you'd want to know in person. And I'm REALLY glad that you're both friends now."**_ I nodded.

**"I wish it would've been under better circumstances,"** I signed.

_**"What do you mean?" **_

**"Well... she probably didn't even mean what she said. It was probably just her... 'drunk side' talking,"** I replied, and Mrs. V put a hand on my shoulder.

_**"Honey... I saw S-i-m-o-n-e's eyes. She didn't look TOO stoned to me,"**_ she said, and winked at me. _**"I'm sure she's had a change of heart, and if she doesn't show it, well... it'll have to take some time. Okay?"**_ I thought for a second, and nodded.

**"Okay,"** I sighed. Mrs. V smiled softly at me, and I scrunched my nose and sniffed. **"Do you... smell that?"** I signed. She sniffed as well.

_**"Uh, yeah, I think I do." **_I stood up and went over to the kitchen.

**"Tia, what are you making?"** I signed to Tia Jianna.

_**"Take a guess, mijita. It's your favorite,"**_ she said. I thought it over and it hit me.

**"Posole?!"** I signed, smiling widely.

_**"Yes,"**_ Tia Jianna said, chuckling. I squealed slightly, and looked over at Mrs. V.

**"Do you... mind staying for dinner? Please, you just HAVE to try this. I know you don't exactly love Mexican, but... can you make an exception...? Pretty please?"** I signed.

Mrs. V chuckled and rolled her eyes, smiling. _**"Alright."**_ I squealed again.

**"Thank you! You're gonna love this, I promise." **Mrs. V smiled back at me softly.

* * *

**~ Dinner ~**

**_"It sure is nice to see you again, K-a-t-i-e,"_**Mami said, signing. _**"How's everything with... your daughter?"**_

_**"Well, let's just say that I hope things will be looking up after our first therapy appointment,"**_ Mrs. V answered, signing back. _**"And you were right, G-a-b-r-i-e-l-l-a. This is delicious,"**_ she commented, and I smiled widely.

**"Well, feel free to have seconds,"** I signed, chuckling.

_**"Oh, Mom, I forgot to tell you,"**_ Jamie said, signing.

_**"What is it, sweetie?"**_ Jamie paused for a second and looked at me.

_**"I decided that I wanna become an interpreter," **_she signed, smiling. My eyes went wide, and I smiled.

_**"What made you decide that?" **_Mami asked.

_**"Well, first of all, because signing is REALLY fun, and it's done a lot to help E-l-l-a out, so... I wanna, I guess... contribute to the Deaf community. Plus, I made a new deaf friend. His name's K-e-i-t-h. I've been helping him around school, and ironically, he's a REALLY good listener," **_Jamie giggled.

_**"Well, you do know that interpreting is MUCH more than just signing, right, honey?" **_Jamie nodded.

_**"Yeah, I know. I wanna learn EVERYTHING about Deaf people, hard of hearing people, maybe even cochlears. Will you help me, E-l-l-a?"**_ she asked, signing to me. Everyone looked at me. Mami, Gabe, Mrs. V, and Al. I smiled softly.

**"Of course,"** I signed. Jamie smiled widely.

_**"Thank you!" **_she signed.

* * *

**~ Later That Night ~**

_**"Well, I hope things go well for you tomorrow, K-a-t-i-e. Best of luck to you and S-i-m-o-n-e,"**_ Mami said, signing. Mrs. V was about to leave, and was standing in the doorway.

_**"Thank you, M-a-r-i-a, and tell J-i-a-n-n-a I said thanks for the wonderful dinner,"**_ Mrs. V signed.

_**"I will,"**_ Mami said smiling. _**"Drive safe." **_She walked off, leaving me and Mrs. V alone at the doorway.

**"What time is your appointment?"** I signed.

_**"After school, 3:30. We won't have anything for Leadership planned that I know of, anyway, so... wish me luck,"**_ she said. I smiled softly.

**"Good night, and good luck,"** I signed and gave her a hug.

_**"See you tomorrow." **_

_Things really are looking up from here... _


	21. Unexpected News

Saturday morning. Mami had already made the payment with the real estate agent that she had spoken to, so the house was all ready for us to walk in. Gabe, Jamie, Al, Mami and I were all getting dressed and ready to leave. I had told Mrs. V about the new house yesterday in Leadership. She called Mami's cell that evening, and asked if she could come by with Simone. Mami agreed.

Mami was the first one downstairs, and then followed Al, Gabe, me and Jamie. We were all set and packed and Mami did one last head count, despite that we had everybody. I guess I know where I get my cautiousness from. Leana and Tia Jianna were in the doorway.

**_"Alright,"_** Mami said. **_"We have everyone, and we're all packed." _**

**_"House is all yours,"_** Gabe added. We said our goodbyes, and hugged the both of them.

**"I'll see you at school,"** I signed to Leana.

**_"See you, cuz,"_** she replied, smiling softly.

And with that... we were out the door.

* * *

**~ In The New House ~ **

**_"Wow!"_** Jamie exclaimed as we walked inside. There it all was. The two staircases, the chandelier, entrances to the bar, everything. **_"I'm gonna go look around!"_** Jamie said, putting her things down and going straight for the either staircase. I chuckled at her excitement.

"Jamie, you have to... put away your... things..." Mami trailed off, then looked at me. I smiled.

**"No one even knows where they're sleeping, Mami. You can't expect us to just come in here and NOT explore the place,"** I signed knowingly. She shrugged.

**"Good point,"** she signed. I smiled and put my arm around her.

**"Thanks." **

**"For what?"** she signed, raising her eyebrows. I kept my smile.

**"For thinking about all of us,"** I answered. Mami seemed to chuckle.

**_"You're welcome,"_** she signed, and kissed my temple.

**"I'm gonna go look around."** Mami smiled knowingly at me.

**_"First stop, balcony?"_** she joked. After a slight pause, I nodded, and we laughed. **_"Go on,"_** she signed, and I headed up the stairs.

I went up a certain amount of stairs until I got to the balcony. The view was... pretty amazing. Almost as good a view as the one from East High's rooftop garden. I took in a breath of fresh air, and smiled softly, closing my eyes. I let out a blissful sigh, taking in my surroundings. Well, same city, but just a _completely_ different house. Not as much of a culture shock, huh? Think again. I still can't believe Mami was able to afford this place. But, then again, she's also gonna have to pay for it every month. Therefore, she needs a job.

I snapped out of my thoughts, as I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and I whipped around.

"Whoa! Hey, take it easy, it's me."

I let out the breath that I was holding, and brought my hand to my chest. **"You scared me!"** I signed.

"Sorry," Reese replied.

**"What are you doing here?"** I signed.

"Uh, well, I went over to Leana's, looking for you, but she said you moved... here," he explained. "I was hoping if you were free to... hang out?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows.

**"So... you wanna... hang out?"** I signed. He nodded. **"Wait... who let you in?" **

"Oh, uh... your Mom," he said. My eyes widened, but he put his hands in front. "Don't worry, she didn't assume anything. I told her we were friends," he added quickly. I sighed.

**"Okay, good. Thanks,"** I signed.

"No problem," he replied. There was a slight pause. "So... would you wanna hang out today? I mean, unless... you're busy... unpacking." I thought for a second.

**"I'll ask my Mom,"** I signed to him. **"You wait here."** Reese raised his eyebrows.

"I wait here while you ask your Mom?" he clarified, and I smiled, nodding. "Okay, uh... nice view, by the way," he added, smiling over at the balcony view. I smiled happily.

**"Yeah. I know."** I went back downstairs to find Mami in the bar, looking around, and went up to her. **"Hey, Mami."**

"Hi, sweetie. This place is amazing, huh?" she asked, excitedly. I nodded.

**"Yeah. So... I'm guessing you... already met... R-e-e-s-e, huh?"** I signed hesitantly.

"Yes, I did, and he... seems like a nice guy." I was about to sign something, but Mami stopped me. "And don't worry, I'm not trying or going to play 'Matchmaker', alright?" she chuckled. I smiled softly.

**"Well, he was... actually wondering if it was okay if we... hung out... today? I can... let you know if I need a ride later,"** I signed, pleading in my mind for her to say 'yes'. **"C'mon, Mami. No one's really unpacking right now, and I'll be SUPER careful,"** I added. Mami thought it over for a few seconds.

"You let me know as _soon _as you need a ride home," she warned. I smiled widely, and hugged her.

**"Thank you!"** I signed as I pulled away.

* * *

**~ A Few Minutes Later ~**

I came downstairs, ready to go out with Reese.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded.

**"Let's hit it,"** I signed, smiling. We went over to the door and opened it, and we saw...

Simone and Mrs. V. And they had luggage.

**"Mrs. V... S-i-m-o-n-e,"** I signed.

**_"Hi, hon. Is your Mom home?"_**

**"How did you-?"**

**_"J-i-a-n-n-a told us you moved... here,"_** Mrs. V explained. I looked over at Simone.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again," she said, smiling softly.

"What are you guys doing here, and... what's with the luggage?" Reese asked.

**_"Well, I actually need to talk to-" _**

"Katie," Mami said, coming out of the bar. **_"Uh... what are you doing here?"_** she asked, signing.

**_"Uh... M-a-r-i-a, this is... my daughter, S-i-m-o-n-e,"_** Mrs. V said, introducing Simone. _That's right. Mami never met her._

"Hi," Simone said, lending her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

**_"You, too,"_** Mami replied, taking Simone's hand. **_"Uh, so... what's up? What's with the luggage?"_** Mami asked, looking at Mrs. V's and Simone's bags.

**_"Uh... well, I actually wanted to... ask you something. It's okay if G-a-b-r-i-e-l-l-a is here. It's not exactly private,"_** Mrs. V replied. Mami looked at me then back at them.

**_"Okay... well... ask away,"_** Mami said.

**_"Alright, well... we were hoping if it was okay if we... moved in with you,"_** Mrs. V said hesitantly.

**_"Really?"_** Mami asked, her eyes raised.

**_"Yes, you see... we told our therapist about how much YOUR family has been helping US. So, Dr. M-i-l-e-s thought that it would be a good idea if we could... 'expose ourselves to an environment with a model family' for our... dysfunctional relationship," Mrs. V explained. "Does that make any sense to you... G-a-b-s?"_** she asked, looking at me. I smiled widely.

**"It... makes perfect sense! I can't believe you're moving in with us!"** I signed happily, while Mami interpreted.

**_"Wait, so... is that a 'yes', M-a-r-i-a?"_** Mrs. V asked Mami. Mami thought it over for a little, until... I saw her nod.

**_"I don't see why not,"_** Mami said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! So... that's the end of "Hearing Loss is My Gain". Sorry for those of you that enjoyed it that I had to end it a little early. _But_... lucky for you, I have a _sequel book,_ just like I promised! It's entitled "More Than You Know". I won't have it ready _too _soon, but I sure hope you'll be anticipating reading it as much as I'm anticipating writing it and getting the first chapter published! So... that's all for now, and please look forward to my next story! I love all you wonderful readers!


End file.
